


Single Father

by heonyhaven



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Student x teacher au, dad!jooheon, lots of fluff, professor!hyungwon, professor!kihyun, professor!shownu, professor!wonho, showheon, yoonhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heonyhaven/pseuds/heonyhaven
Summary: "Sorry I'm late..""What's your name?""Jooheon.""Take a seat, Jooheon."





	1. first day

— thursday, august 17th, 2017 —

Jooheon rushed around his apartment, shoving various things into his bag as his two year old daughter sat upon the couch in the living room, watching Pororo - her favourite cartoon. "Sweetie, c'mon, let's go brush your teeth." Jooheon put his bag by the door and went over to Cheonsa as she got up, wobbling towards the bathroom. "You must be very tired, hm?" Jooheon murmurs, picking up the small girl and placing her on the counter in the bathroom. It took him a couple minutes to get her teeth all brushed and her hair fixed as best as he could fix it. Once that was all finished, he dressed her up in her coat and they had left the apartment.

The brunette bolted down the stairs with his daughter in his arms, carrying her out of the building and then speed walking down the street, glancing at his phone every now and then for the time. "Ah, I'm gonna be so late." Jooheon muttered as they walked up to the daycare that was about five minutes away from where the two lived. As he pushed open the door, an all too familiar blonde walked up to the pair with open arms. "Cheonsa!" Minhyuk took the girl from Jooheon's arms along with Cheonsa's backpack, and just like that, Jooheon had given his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek before he was out the door, running down the street as he held on tight to his backpack straps.

Jooheon finally made his way into the large university, waving at some people he knew while he made his way to class, looking down at his phone again and letting out a loud sigh. He absolutely hated being late, and it was an important day to him, as it was his first day of university. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open, walking into the auditorium that was filled with other students. They all looked down at him and the professor that was at the front of the class had stopped talking and his head was turned in the direction of the door. Jooheon bowed as he started going to his seat, the professor clearing his throat which caused Jooheon to stop in his tracks, slowly turning towards him.

"I'm sorry I'm late.." Jooheon murmured, looking down. "What's your name?" The professor asked, his arms folding over his broad chest that was covered with a white dress shirt and a black tie. "Jooheon." He spoke softly, looking up at the almost scary professor. "Ah, I see.. My name's Mr. Son. May I ask why you're late?" Jooheon sighed, keeping his eyes on Mr. Son and standing up straight. "My daughter was too tired to get up as quick as she usually does and I had misplaced her backpack the day before, then I had to take her to daycare and then run here." He said loud enough for Mr. Son to hear, although, the whole auditorium could probably hear him from how quiet it was in there.

Mr. Son nodded, thinking for a while before smiling. "Where's your proof?" He asked Jooheon, going around to sit back on his desk, his arms still crossed over his chest. "Uh.." Jooheon fumbled in his pocket for his phone, taking it out and unlocking it to go into his pictures, going to the special folder he had for his daughter and holding his phone out towards Mr. Son. "That's her, sir." Jooheon mumbled, putting his phone away and then taking off his backpack to show him some baby items he had inside his bag. "And these are her things that I forgot to give to the daycare worker since I was in such a rush." Jooheon held up things like a sippy cup and just basic things that would be in a baby bag.

"Alright. Go sit down." Mr. Son stood up and looked down at Jooheon since there was a bit of a stage. Jooheon nodded, bowing again before he turned around for his eyes to scan over all the faces until he spotted someone waving in the distance, automatically going towards the familiar face and making his way up the stairs, passing by a couple of other students to go and sit in his 'reserved' seat. "He put you on the spot up there, man." Gunhee, Jooheon's best friend, whispered to the boy who was taking out his books. "I know! I can't believe he did that. I feel so embarrassed." Jooheon laid out his books before pulling his hood up, leaning back slightly in his seat, looking over at Gunhee who already had some minor notes written down in his book.

Mr. Son stood in front of the class, a presentation up on the two, very large, white projector screens above him. He was just talking into a mic that was clipped to the collar of his shirt which caused his voice to be heard throughout the auditorium since it was quite big after all. He spoke about all the things that they'd be focusing on this year, along with some other things such as stuff about him. This class was all first years and he mentioned that he would like to get to know us better and what we're looking forward to along with our future careers as growing adults. While that happened, Jooheon and Gunhee talked very quietly throughout the class, they would even laugh sometimes which caused other students to look at the two of them.

Jooheon and Gunhee were close friends and have been for years. They are.. best friends. They go way back to middle school. Jooheon and Gunhee were the class clowns and were always being pests, their classmates were obviously annoyed with the two of them and because of that, they were scolded often by their teachers. Even though they are pretty far into adult hood, they were still the same ol' Gunhee and Jooheon that liked to joke and cause problems. But eventually, they had calmed down to pay attention to Mr. Son and they sat.. and sat.. and sat.. until finally, the class had ended.

Jooheon and Gunhee made some plans while they packed up their stuff, both of them agreeing that Gunhee would come over to see him and Cheonsa later tonight. As they were walking down the stairs, Jooheon heard his voice being called and the two stopped on the stairs, both of them slowly looking towards the new teacher. "Yes, sir?" Jooheon raised an eyebrow, calling Jooheon over. Gunhee followed behind Jooheon but Mr. Son had told him to wait outside, so he listened and left, leaving Jooheon to speak with his teacher.

"So.. Jooheon.. About your daughter and all.. I figured it would be easier for you if I helped you out with some stuff. I can see that you're already friends with a student, which will also be helpful but I will be able to take notes for you and all that just in case you can't make it one day or something. I'll just need your number for you to easily send me a quick text to let me know that you can't make it." Mr. Son spoke in a soothing, comforting voice to the younger boy, who stood there awkwardly holding his bag to his chest. "Damn, Mr. Son, for a second there I thought you were trying to hit on me." Jooheon joked, taking out his phone and holding it out to Mr. Son, who then took it and began typing in it.

"Oh right, thank you for this, it will help me a lot. I have to go really soon though because I have to get to work, too. I get paid today so I'm even more eager to get there." Jooheon smiled, bowing to say thank you but he heard Mr. Son laugh above him. "You can handle a job and a kid? How do you even do that? I have trouble being a professor and handling my own health." Mr. Son held his phone out towards him with a small smile that made his eyes disappear and crinkle at the sides, Jooheon took his phone and admired the sight in front of him. He knew when someone was attractive and wow.. Mr. Son sure was attractive.

Jooheon seemed to be staring to long as Mr. Son interrupted him by clearing his throat, which caused the younger male to shake his head and stand up straight, holding his hand out for Mr. Son to shake, which he accepted, then they said their goodbyes and Jooheon was leaving while other students started to pile in. Gunhee was waiting outside the door, playing on his phone. "Dude. I just got his number." Jooheon said walking up to the other, holding up his phone to show Gunhee who put his phone away and looked to see the contact name before Jooheon could. "Hyunwoo Son, huh?" Jooheon quickly looked at his phone, seeing that Mr. Son had definitely put his first name and even a contact picture that he took while Jooheon was bowing.

"There's even an emoji!" Gunhee pointed out that Mr. Son had indeed texted his own phone an emoji, and it was the dumb heart eyes emoji too. "Out of all emojis, he had to use that one!" Jooheon whined, hiding his face with his hand. "Shut uuuup~ I don't wanna talk about it anymore- Now come on, we have work." Jooheon then dragged Gunhee away from the class room and the two boys made their way to work at the library.

_After work.._

Jooheon and Gunhee had worked the same shift since it was an extremely big university with an extremely big library. When they were done, they stumbled out of the library, their bags slung over their shoulders as Jooheon took his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, he waited a while before someone finally picked up. "Bring Cheonsa home and come cook us food?" Jooheon said into the phone, yawning just after. "Ahhh, whyyy?" The other whined, sounding tired as well. "Pleaaase~ Cause you love me.." Jooheon pouted even though the person he was speaking to couldn't see him at the moment. "Fine. See you soon." And just like that, the line was dead.

Both boys started walking towards Jooheon's apartment, taking about ten minutes to get there. Once Jooheon had opened up the door, it didn't take Gunhee very long to stumble over to the couch and lay down. Jooheon almost automatically went over to lay on top of him, neither of them found it weird since they were close. "I'm so tired I could die, right here, on top of you." Jooheon mumbled against Gunhee's chest, the other wrapping his arms around the younger boy. "That's romantic." Gunhee murmured with a small chuckle, causing Jooheon to laugh as well.

"Shut up." He murmured, just laying with Gunhee as the two of them looked at the t.v. that has been on all day, watching the children cartoons. They stayed in the spot until the handle to the door began jiggling, eventually opening up to reveal Minhyuk and a sleeping Cheonsa. "You're lucky I lov- Oh, hey, Gun." Minhyuk murmured as he passed by the pair, going into Cheonsa's room to lay her in her bed, a minute or two later he came out and sat on the love seat, looking at the other two. "How come you never cuddle with me like that?" Minhyuk huffed, he was obviously joking and Jooheon knew that but Gunhee seemed to forget that Jooheon and Minhyuk were still best friends.. even after the break up.

He scoffed at what Minhyuk had said as Jooheon sat up, all his weight being on Gunhee's thighs. "Because, you're too skinny to lay on. I might break you." Jooheon joked, getting up off Gunhee to sit next to Minhyuk. "Sooo~ What're you gonna cook for us?" Jooheon asked, leaning against the blonde who just looked down at him with a smile. "What do you want? Chef Minhyuk is here to serve food to the king and.. his friend." Minhyuk smiled lovingly at Jooheon, giving him a kiss on the forehead before getting up to go into the kitchen, Jooheon following after him like a lost puppy.

Gunhee watched as Jooheon followed, rolling his eyes and reaching a hand towards the coffee table to grab the remote, changing the channel to something he'd enjoy. In the kitchen, Jooheon was sat on the counter, Minhyuk beginning to make the trio some spaghetti. "So, what'd you do today, baby?" Minhyuk asked, staying facing the stove. "I told you not to call me that unless I'm in a soft mood." Jooheon pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as Minhyuk turned around, stepping in between his legs and wrapping his arms around Jooheon's waist. "Want me to get you in a soft mood, angel?" Minhyuk murmured, nudging Jooheon's cheek with his nose.

Jooheon just giggled and tried to lean away from Minhyuk, Minhyuk continued to whisper things to Jooheon, which got him giggly and red from blushing. "I thought you two broke up?" Gunhee said as he walked into the kitchen, going over to the fridge to get himself a drink. "Yeah, we did. You guys were just cuddling on the couch, am I not allowed to hug him?" Minhyuk asked, standing up but keeping his hands on Jooheon's thighs. "Hey, sh." Jooheon huffed, looking back and forth between the two. Minhyuk was about to open his mouth to say something to Gunhee but Jooheon quickly covered his mouth, pouting softly. "Please? Not today.. Joohoney is sleepy~" He attempted to use his aegyo for the two to not argue.

"Joohoney is so sleepy~ Wanna eat supper with my best friends~" He used his high voice and stuck out his bottom lip, leaning back against the counter. His aegyo succeeded in making the boys not argue, the both of them smiling. "Fine, fine, let's have a nice conversation while we wait for the food to finish." Minhyuk raised his hands, going back over to the stove to finish cooking. Jooheon got off the counter with another yawn, leaving the room to go and change, which left Gunhee and Minhyuk alone.

As soon as Jooheon had left, Gunhee went over to Minhyuk and took him by the collar of his shirt, holding it tightly in his fist. "Stop playing with him like a toy, Minhyuk." Gunhee growled under his breath, to which Minhyuk just raised an eyebrow. "No one said I was playing with his feelings. I hope you haven't forgot that he broke up with me because he lost feelings." Minhyuk murmured, shrugging his shoulders. For some reason, the blonde wasn't scared of the dark haired boy. Gunhee was taller and had more muscle, while Minhyuk had all the muscle he needed and was an inch or two shorter than Gunhee, but still taller than Jooheon.

"What're you guys doing?" Jooheon asked as he walked back in, causing Gunhee to turn around and Minhyuk leaning to the side to look at Jooheon. "Nothing, we were talking about you and how you smell nice when cuddling." Minhyuk said in a sweet tone, stepping around Gunhee to go over to Jooheon. "You always look so pretty." Minhyuk mumbled as he took Jooheon's arms in his hands, feeling his fluffy sweater. "Shh." Jooheon laughed softly, pulling away to go over to the table. "Gunnieee? Can you go wake up Cheonsa for me?" Jooheon asked in a quiet, cute voice, causing Gunhee to nod and leave the room almost automatically. Jooheon got up to start setting the table, making sure there were plates for everyone, including the baby who had a small dish on her high chair.

The rest of the night was spent with them enjoying their supper and just laughing with each other. Gunhee and Minhyuk were getting along now that Cheonsa was awake and around the two, they were always smiling and playing with the younger girl and so was her dad. It was around eight p.m. when Gunhee and Minhyuk got ready to leave, Gunhee was the first to leave the apartment and building, Minhyuk taking a while longer because Cheonsa was being clingy. "Well.. I guess this is goodnight, hm?" Jooheon nodded as he stood by the door with Cheonsa on his hip, Minhyuk pulling on his shoes. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? Don't be late for class." Minhyuk hesitated before leaning over, pressing a kiss to Jooheon's cheek before he left. After he was gone, Jooheon locked the door and got a bottle for Cheonsa before the two went to the room and fell asleep rather quickly, the both of them always seemed to be sleepy, anyways.

—


	2. a day out

— friday, august 18th, 2017 —

Jooheon was woke up by a small human's foot kicking his face, which was rather rude but he knew it was his little girl so he just smiled through the pain and fluttered his eyes open, looking over to see that Cheonsa was already awake and was playing with one of her stuffed animals as she laid on her back. "Good morning, beautiful." He said as he sleepily sat up, reaching a hand out to rub his daughter's tummy as she sat up as well. "Dada~" Cheonsa said in a happy tone, standing up on her usually wobbly little legs and clinging her arms around Jooheon's neck. "Hungry?" He asked her, she just nodded and then just like that, it was time to get up.

Jooheon took Cheonsa to the kitchen and put her in her high chair then made cereal for the both of them since there was no classes for Jooheon today and he surprisingly had a day off of work, as he had three hour long classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays and was free Monday, Wednesday, Friday and the weekend. Gunhee also had the day off but Jooheon figured he would sleep it away like he usually did - Gunhee was always tired. "Should we go out today, Cheon?" Jooheon asked the little girl who was feeding herself. God, she was so smart. "Mhm!" She squeaked, wiggling around in her high chair.

"Alright. Let's go to the mall and go to build a bear because daddy just got paid yesterday!" Cheonsa squealed again, causing Jooheon to grin big, his dimples showing well as his daughters did too. They ate their food and drank their juice until it was all gone, then Jooheon took his daughter to go and give her a quick bath, dress her up and then have a quick shower himself. He was glad that Cheonsa wasn't a pest or he'd never be able to shower. Once he was out and ready, he threw on his jacket and a snap back, dressing up Cheonsa nice and warm and letting her take her back pack filled with random little toys that she liked to carry around, helping her put it on. Then he grabbed his keys and they were out the door, down the steps one at a time and then finally out of the building.

Jooheon walked with Cheonsa's hand in his down to the sidewalk before looking both ways and walking to the left, which was the way to the mall. They skipped as they walked, Cheonsa occasionally singing songs from T.V. as best as she could with her slight lisp, Jooheon would sing along with her, too, so she didn't feel shy. Sometimes, they passed a dog with their owner, sometimes a couple who would stop to talk to Cheonsa and Jooheon, since they were well known around the neighbourhood. Whenever they had stopped, each conversation lasted at least a couple minutes which slowed down their trip to the mall but Jooheon didn't really mind as he wasn't in any rush.

When they finally reached the mall, they walked throughout it, sometimes going in random toy shops or to stores that Jooheon liked until they got to build-a-bear. Once they reached there, Cheonsa was already picking out what she wanted and all that, Jooheon following behind her and helping her at the same time. It took a while but when they were finally done, Cheonsa held up her bear proudly as they left, Jooheon holding onto her hand. Just as they left the store, Jooheon suddenly bumped against someones chest and stumbled back a little, letting go of Cheonsa's hand before falling onto his bum. "Are you okay? I'm sorry!" Jooheon whined, getting himself up with the help of the person in front of him.

"Jooheon?" He heard a familiar voice, his eyes going wide at who it was. "Mr. Son." Jooheon stayed still, Mr. Son's hands still on his arms from helping him up. "You can call me Hyunwoo." He told Jooheon with an awkward smile. Jooheon took a step back after a while, realizing that they were staring at each other for a little too long. Mr. So- Hyunwoo, looked really good today, he thought, his eyes scanning the older males body. He was dressed in a striped black and white shirt with a long black coat over and some dark blue jeans, paired with black combat boots. He looked.. not like a teacher. "Wow.." Jooheon breathed, shaking his head when he felt little tugs on his hand, leaning down to pick up his daughter.

Hyunwoo chuckled at Jooheon's reaction, picking his bags back up from off the ground. "You don't look so bad yourself." He winked at the younger, which caused him to blush and smile, turning his attention to his daughter. "This must be your daughter! She's so cute, looks exactly like you." He said sweetly, reaching a hand up to lightly brush his knuckles against Cheonsa's chubby little cheek. "Mhm. Her name is Cheonsa. Lee Cheonsa." Jooheon said proudly, watching as Cheonsa got all shy from Hyunwoo's presence. "Cheonsa? Very pretty name for a very pretty girl." Hyunwoo tried not to be awkward as he played with Cheonsa, holding onto her little hand and wiggling it, Jooheon laughed as she tried to pull her hand away. "How are you today?" Hyunwoo asked Jooheon, their eyes meeting and Jooheon swore his heart did a thing. "I'm okay. A little hungry, we were just going over to the food court because y'know, us Lee's gotta eat." Jooheon patted his daughter's stomach which caused her to giggle and squeal. "Lunch, hm? May I join?" He asked, tilting his head to the side just a bit.

"Of course. Shall we?" Jooheon gestured towards the direction of the food court with his hand before starting to walk, making sure he had all his things as he was walking. "I'd like to treat you to some lunch, if you don't mind." He walked next to Jooheon, his hands gripping onto his bags. "Oh no no no, that's okay. I can pay for my own food." Jooheon laughed softly, shaking his head as he looked over at Hyunwoo. "Just this once." He pouted, which caused Jooheon to laugh even more. "One time, and that's it." To be honest, the younger boy hated when people spent money on him but he didn't feel like fighting to pay for his own food today, and plus, it was a cute guy so he was obviously gonna let him win –  _'Wait.. that's my teacher_..' Jooheon thought and shook his head, looking down at the ground. 

Hyunwoo was playing peek-a-boo with Cheonsa, hiding behind Jooheon and then popping up on either side which caused the small girl to laugh. She was already warming up to him although they just met and she was often really shy. Jooheon watched Cheonsa's reactions, her dimples sticking in fully every time Hyunwoo popped up from behind him. Once they reach the food court, Hyunwoo leads Jooheon to a table for the three of them and has him sit down, telling him that he knows something that Jooheon will like, so the younger trusts him and plays with Cheonsa until he gets back, having a small 'conversation' with Cheonsa.. which was just him talking and her blabbering back. It wasn't long before Hyunwoo had come back with food for the three of them, placing their little trays on the table that had different dishes of rice, eel, meat, vegetables and some cold noodles on the side.

"Whoa- This looks delicious." Jooheon licked over his lips as his eyes scanned over the food. He was expecting true fast food but got this instead? He wasn't complaining, though. Him and Cheonsa were eating better than usual today. "Hyunwoo- How much did this cost?" Hyunwoo pretended not to hear him and gave him chopsticks and a spoon. Jooheon huffed, folding his arms over his chest as he looked at the older male. "Don't worry, it wasn't as much as you think it was, and I've got a lot of money so it's totally fine, please don't worry." Hyunwoo said in a sweet tone, giving Jooheon an apologetic look to which Jooheon frowned. "You're a butt." Hyunwoo snorted, then covered the bottom half of his face and apologized. "Why're you sorry for that?" Jooheon asked in a small voice, tilting his head to the side. "Uh.. Someone said it's annoying when I do that. It's become a habit to apologize for it." Hyunwoo admitted, looking down at his food and clearing his throat. "Shall we eat?"

Jooheon and Hyunwoo ate their meals, Jooheon giving Cheonsa most of his so she could eat well with this amazing food.  He kept feeding Cheonsa until Hyunwoo held some food up to his mouth with his own chopsticks, nodding to the food he was holding between them. "Eat it. You keep feeding her but you need food, too." Hyunwoo didn't move his hand away after a few seconds so Jooheon decided to just take the food, sighing softly as he chewed at the meat. "You eat the rest of your food and I'll feed her, okay?" Hyunwoo said, reaching a hand over to place it on Jooheon's with a small smile. ' _He looks like a seal._.' Jooheon thought as Hyunwoo's eyes disappeared with his closed mouth smile. Jooheon didn't know what he was doing when he nodded his head and began eating, watching Hyunwoo feed the younger girl from his own dishes. It didn't take long before they were both finished and Cheonsa was full of energy.

"I planned on going home to nap after this but I guess it's the park for us now.. Would you like to join?" Jooheon asked as he got up to put away their dishes and trays on the shelf that was just behind them, going back over to lift Cheonsa out of the little high chair and placing her on the floor, where she then stood and held onto Jooheon's jacket. "Yeah, okay." Hyunwoo grabbed his stuff then stood up, watching as Jooheon picked up Cheonsa. Hyunwoo moved forward and took Jooheon's bags in his hands just as the younger went for them. "Thank you." Jooheon smiled then nodded towards the exit as a signal for Hyunwoo to follow behind, and that's exactly what the older male did. It was when they were a small ways down the road that Shownu ran up to walk beside Jooheon, smiling over at him, Jooheon returning the smile. "You're really cute when your dimples show." Hyunwoo blurted out, which Jooheon obviously reacted to as his cheeks heated up and were suddenly red with made Hyunwoo laugh.

Jooheon shushed him and turned his head away, his smile growing. Did his professor just low key flirt with him? Probably. Was he gonna attempt to flirt back? Definitely. "You know what else was cute? Your little snort." Hyunwoo just laughed, obviously flattered.. or was he embarrassed? "Calm down, there, Jooheon. A snort isn't cute." Jooheon rolled his eyes, glancing at the other. "It totally is. To me, it is, anyways. If I ever heard you snort again, I think my heart would just melt." Jooheon said in a higher pitched voice, looking over to see his reaction. Hyunwoo was just focused on the ground with a little grin on his face. Jooheon had to admit.. he was really attractive. I mean, it was obvious, but.. Hyunwoo was  _really_  attractive. 

Jooheon didn't notice he was staring at Hyunwoo until his daugther screamed when she saw a puppy at the park they were going to which brought Jooheon back to his senses. "Is that a puppy, my princess? Say puppy!" He giggled as he talked to her, tickling her lightly but making sure to hold her well. "Puppy puppy puppy!" She squealed, wiggling around in Jooheon's arms. Once they arrived, the pair walked onto the grass near the jungle gym before placing Cheonsa down, watching her run off towards the puppy. "There she goes, never to be seen again-" Jooheon laughed, sitting down and watching as the small girl began playing with the dog that was much bigger than she was. "I'm surprised she's not scared. Most toddlers I know are afraid of large things." Hyunwoo said as he sat down, leaning back against his hands. 

It wasn't long until Cheonsa lost interest in the dog and came back over to them, sitting on Jooheon's lap for less than half a minute before she grabbed Hyunwoo's hand. "Play! Pleaaase?" If they were on a show, everyone would have saw that Hyunwoo hesitated, as if he was convincing himself if he should do this. Cheonsa just kept tugging on his fingers until he finally got up and followed her over to the jungle gym. Jooheon sat there, watching the two of them play but he did notice that Hyunwoo looked just a bit uncomfortable surrounded by small children which caused him to laugh, tilt his head and continue to watch with an amused smile. Cheonsa brought Hyunwoo over to the slide and went to sit down, but Hyunwoo stopped her and sat down first then when Jooheon thought he was going to put her in his lap, Hyunwoo held the small girl above himself as they went down.

Jooheon laughed again, his eyes playfully rolling as his smile grew, watching as Cheonsa went over to the seesaws and climbed onto one then pointed to the other seat. Hyunwoo stood there for a second before he knelt down next to it and used his hands to push it down. Cheonsa didn't seem to mind as she giggled loudly every time she was up in the air. Jooheon laid back with his head on his hands, waiting for the two of them to be done and when they were, the pair came over. Hyunwoo let out a huff when he sat down, Cheonsa plopping down on Jooheon's stomach would caused him to let out a loud whine. "Baby~ Be careful." He pouted as he looked up at her, she just smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek but instead of sitting back up, she stayed laid down against Jooheon's chest. "Well.. Seems as if she's getting tired.. I should head home so she can nap comfortably." Jooheon said as he sat up, looking over at Hyunwoo who also looked tired. 

"How do you do it?" Hyunwoo chuckled, pushing some hair back away from his face. "Tiring, huh? Maybe you need a nap as well." The pair got up, Jooheon carrying Cheonsa against his chest. "I probably do need a nap.. well. I guess this is goodbye, then." Hyunwoo murmured as he picked up his bags, handing Jooheon's to him. "Goodbye? I'll see you on Tuesday, don't be so dramatic." Jooheon joked as he started to walk off. "See you later, Mr. Son!" He called out. Hyunwoo just stood there and watched them walk off before he also began making his way home - well, back to the mall, since his vehicle was there after all.

Many thoughts flowed through both the minds of the two men, and they were about the other. Hyunwoo's head was filled with the sight of Jooheon's smile, his deep precious dimples and his voice that was as sweet as the way honey tastes. Jooheon's head was filled with Hyunwoo's eyes that he found so dreamy and his soothing laugh, along with the way he had played with Cheonsa. It warmed Jooheon's heart to know that Hyunwoo wasn't afraid to play with Cheonsa like that, as he knew a few guys who were afraid to do that. He was used to Gunhee or Minhyuk playing with her, since they were like.. uncles, to Cheonsa and have known her since birth, where Hyunwoo just met her today and he was already getting along with her. Cheonsa seemed to like him, anyways.

Once they were both home and settled, Jooheon laid next to his sleeping beauty in bed with Hyunwoo on his mind while the older male was catching up on some work he had to get ready for this up and coming Monday.. but the thought of the younger boy had him distracted. They both laid in bed before the two of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces and their hearts feeling a little odd.

—


	3. tired and sick

—friday, september 1st, 2017 —

 

"Cheonsa, baby.. C'mon, please sleep for daddy." Jooheon let out a small whine, his eyes droopy since he hadn't got any sleep at all during the night, but now it was 6 a.m, and it was almost time for Jooheon's first class, just then, he heard a knock at the door and left the crying toddler on the bed to go and answer it, being met with one of his best friends, Lim Changkyun. "I'm sorry to call you so early, Kyunnie.. but I really need you to keep her. I promise I'll pay you loads."

Changkyun just waved his hand and walked towards the cries. Jooheon followed behind him with a small pout, feeling so guilty for making his friend come all the way to his apartment. He began getting ready as Changkyun tended to his daughter, the cries slowly fading away as he put on his jacket in the living room, sighing before he left to go and sit on the bed next to Changkyun and Cheonsa, leaning down to give Cheonsa a kiss on her forehead as she snuggled into the younger males chest.

Jooheon left them with a good bye before he grabbed his bag and left for class, basically running til he reached the doors, opening them up to see sets of faces that he didn't recognize. "Ah, Jooheon-ie." Jooheon looked towards the voice, seeing Hyunwoo dressed in his usual white shirt but he had a pretty navy silk tie today instead of black, which of course Jooheon noticed. "Oh.. hi." He looked up at the screen, seeing that this class was currently taking notes as Hyunwoo came over to the boy and led him outside of the auditorium. "Who're these kids? Isn't my class supposed to start now?" He asked, tilting his head as he looked up.

Hyunwoo let out a small laugh, reaching his hand up to ruffle Jooheon's already messy hair. "It's Friday, Jooheon. You don't have class today." Jooheon's cheeks heated up so quickly as he turned to look away from his professor. "Oh.. I'm sorry for interrupting your class then.. I'll go first." Jooheon bowed to be nice and turned to hurry away, hopefully to hide, but instead, Hyunwoo grabbed his wrist at the last second and stopped him, so the younger of the two turned to look at the other. "It's okay, just come in and act like you're taking notes.. You look really tired, so get some sleep in there." Hyunwoo didn't let Jooheon answer before taking him in, nodding to a seat in the front before going back onto his little stage.

Jooheon just decided to listen and went over to the chair, paying attention for some reason even though he knew most of this since he was learning it as well, but eventually, he fell asleep with his head on his desk, an arm under his head while the other rested by his side. Hyunwoo glanced at Jooheon every now and then with such a.. loving and admiring smile that the other students seemed to definitely notice, which resulted in some girls giggling and the boys to jokingly whistle, only to get shushed by Hyunwoo because they might wake him.

Once Hyunwoo's class was over, the brunette went over to wake up Jooheon, taking a seat next to him and placing his hand on his thigh to give it a light shake. "C'mon, Jooheon. Let's get you home." Jooheon sat up, clearly half asleep as he struggling to put his desk back down. He went to pick up his back but Hyunwoo took it and put it on before helping Jooheon out of the auditorium and down the many halls until they were outside. "Jooheon? Where do you live?" Jooheon mumbled the address in response and luckily, Hyunwoo knew exactly where that was so he helped the sleepy boy down the streets of Seoul, that is, until they reached the apartment building. "Who's keeping Cheonsa right now?" Hyunwoo asked, tilting his head slightly as he looked down at Jooheon. "Changkyunnie.." Jooheon yawned after he said the name, letting himself and Hyunwoo into the building, the two of them making their way up the stairs.

Jooheon pushed open his door, almost tripping over Changkyun's shoe when he walked in but thankfully, Hyunwoo caught him and helped him take off his outside clothes and shoes, then he helped him to the room, walking by a confused Changkyun and a curious Cheonsa who were currently watching Robocar Poli and snacking – it was obvious that Changkyun was just as tired as Jooheon and Cheonsa was ill. Once Hyunwoo laid Jooheon down and tucked him in, he sat next to him on the bed. "I'll take Cheonsa home so you and your friend can get some sleep, okay? I'll leave my home number and address." Hyunwoo stood up as Jooheon nodded and wandered around, finding a pen and paper, writing the two things down before he left Jooheon who was already snoring.

Now, to face Changkyun.

"Hey.. uh.. I'll be taking Cheonsa from now on." Changkyun just looked up and glanced down at Cheonsa, clearing his throat. "Do you know him, Cheonsa?" He asked her, she just looked up and nodded, sitting up on Changkyun's stomach to hold out her arms for Hyunwoo who happily picked up the sick girl. "You can even ask Jooheon if you want to, but you look really tired, and Jooheon is really tired, so I wanted to take Cheonsa off your guys' hands and take her home until Jooheon is well rested." Changkyun squinted a little before going to ask, coming back with his hands on his hips. "At least let me help you get her things ready." Hyunwoo nodded, following Changkyun into the room.

After a while, Hyunwoo finally left with a bag on his arm and a bundled up child in the other who was currently clinging to him, glancing at his watch every so often as he made his way back to the university for his last class til Monday. Was he really going to keep Cheonsa in here with him? Yes. Is it going to be difficult?

The answer is yes.

As soon as Hyunwoo walks in with the small girl, he places her on his spinny chair and gives her a snack and drink, setting a timer on his watch as people started to flood in, some of them looking at Cheonsa in awe, their smiles bright and happy. "We're going to be quiet today. I'm keeping her for a friend and she's a little sick, so please be gentle with your voices." Hyunwoo asked as they came in, smiling like a seal. Some students nodded to what he had to say, others just continuing to giggle and watch Cheonsa. It wasn't long until Hyunwoo's watch alarm went off, signalling that he could give her the medicine that Changkyun put in his bag. He took the opportunity to give it to her as his students were taking notes, but it took a little longer than it should have, since Cheonsa seemed to not want it. By the end of the medicine giving, she was whining and trying to cry, so Hyunwoo lifted her up and carried her on his hip as she laid her head on his chest and actually fell asleep.

At the end of the class, Hyunwoo had to wake her up to get her dressed all warm again before he put on his own coat, holding her against his chest as he took her out to his vehicle and put her in the back seat, buckling her up and then getting in himself before he left, starting the short drive to his own place but stopping to get seaweed strips for Cheonsa since Changkyun said thats what she likes and it'll make her happy almost automatically. When they finally reached Hyunwoo's all too large home where only he lived, Cheonsa had fell asleep again so she was carried in and laid on the couch so Hyunwoo could go and change into comfier clothes. He was sliding on a t-shirt when he heard sudden, loud crying coming from the living room. "Hi Cheonsa! Don't worry, it's okay. I'm here." She seemed to be scared from the very unfamiliar surroundings and hurried into Hyunwoo's arms, crying loudly.

"It's okay, pumpkin! Look, wanna watch Pororo?" He sat down on the couch with her in his lap and changed the huge t.v. to the channel that played kids cartoons 24/7. "Here, let me take off your jacket." Hyunwoo murmured, taking off her jacket and hat, reaching over for the bag after that to get her a sippy cup that already had some milk in it, handing it over. "Daddy?" Cheonsa said after a while, sitting up and looking around with the sippy cup in her lap. "Daddy's sleeping, sweetie. He'll be here soon, okay?" Cheonsa nodded and sighed softly, turning in Hyunwoo's lap to lay back against his chest. He watched Pororo with the small girl, sometimes playing with her dark brown hair. It was a while until Cheonsa had slid off of Hyunwoo's lap and began wandering around, so he followed her only for her to go into the bathroom, and Hyunwoo was about to follow her in just in case she needed help but then she whined and he quickly got out. "Tell me when you're done! I'll help you wash your hands." Hyunwoo leaned against the wall next to the open door, waiting until he heard the toilet flush and a small 'mm'.

He went in, lifting Cheonsa up after starting the water so she could wash her hands, succeeding in it then leaving back to the living room, only for Cheonsa to wander around again. It seems as if shes feeling better.. or maybe it's just the medicine. Hyunwoo sat on the couch, listening for the younger girl. He got up after a while and went to find her going up the stairs, watching as she found her way into Hyunwoo's room to get on to his queen sized bed to lay on it, curled up against Hyunwoo's fluffy pillow. "Teddyyyy." Cheonsa whined, so Hyunwoo went downstairs to gather her things and turn off the t.v. before going back to his room, seeing that she was holding the remote, but she squeaked when Hyunwoo handed her teddy over, hugging it to her chest and then patting the spot beside her, so Hyunwoo laid down as well, putting his pillow up before resting against the head board. "Put on Pororo, pweaaase?" Cheonsa asked, giving the remote to Hyunwoo again so that's what he did. He put on Pororo.

He glanced down at the little girl as she slowly moved closer to Hyunwoo to snuggle into him but when the third episode of their little Pororo binge ended, Cheonsa was laying with her torso and head across Hyunwoo's stomach while her legs were beside him, so he covered her up and just continued to watch Pororo just in case she woke up if he changed it. He was falling asleep when his phone vibrated on the bed side table, causing Cheonsa to stir in his sleep. "Hello?" He was met with Jooheon's incoherent grumbly voice before the line went dead, so he just shrugged and put his phone down, eventually falling asleep with a hand resting on Cheonsa's back.

Jooheon walked into Hyunwoo's enormous house and looked around. "Hello..?" He called out, raising an eyebrow as he began to walk around. He walked down the hall, about to pass a room that had a closed door until he heard snoring, pushing the door open to see his daughter and Hyunwoo snuggled on the bed with Pororo on. "H-... Hyunwoo.." Jooheon murmured as he went over to them, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Hyunwoo's hand to lightly shake it, scared to accidentally wake up Cheonsa. "Hm?" Hyunwoo's eyes were closed, waiting. "I'm here to pick up Cheonsa.." Jooheon yawned, which caused a tired smile to appear on Hyunwoo's lips. "She's sleeping nice right now.. just lay down with us and wait." Hyunwoo said, moving his legs around a little as he gently rubbed his large hand against Cheonsa's small back.

Jooheon always found himself obeying Hyunwoo's orders whether there was words involved or not, as he was laying down next to Hyunwoo, turned on his side so he was facing the two of them, Hyunwoo continuing to let out his semi-loud snores, Cheonsa squirming around on top of Hyunwoo's chest every now and then, eventually changing the way she was laying and moving so she was laying directly on Hyunwoo's chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Jooheon couldn't help but smile and feel sleepy as he watched over the other two sleeping, it made him tired to hear Hyunwoo's snores and even Cheonsa's very faint ones that were the cutest things ever to Jooheon and probably everyone on this entire planet. It wasn't long until Jooheon fell asleep after moving a bit closer to Hyunwoo to steal his warmth since he was too shy to go under the blanket, but he did go under anyways once he was asleep.

They all slept together with Pororo continuing to play in the background, the noises causing Hyunwoo to stir around in his sleep every now and then, until he finally woke up, turning the volume down as he glanced over at Jooheon who was snuggled into his arm and wrapped up in Hyunwoo's fluffy blanket, their legs slightly touching. "Ah.. you're gonna make my life so much better, aren't you?" Hyunwoo asked under his breath, seeing that it was late before he went to turn off the t.v. and then resting his free hand on Jooheon's side as well, only taking a few minutes to admire his surroundings until he fell asleep to fill the empty, quiet room with loud snores once again.

It was almost three hours later when Jooheon woke up from feeling incredibly hot, sitting up to take off his sweater and tossing it off the edge of the bed, laying down just to take off his pants as well, kicking it off. Hyunwoo wasn't used to another person moving around in bed, let alone two, which is why he woke up from half asleep Jooheon removing his clothes. Since there was light coming from outside the room through the bedroom door, Hyunwoo could see that he was about to pull off his shirt so he stuck a hand out, holding Jooheon's hand down. "Jooheonie.. Why are you taking off your clothes?" Hyunwoo asked quietly, careful not to wake up Cheonsa who was already beginning to stir. "Hot.." He laughed at Jooheon who continued to tried to take off his shirt. "Leave your shirt on, I'll turn the heat down." Hyunwoo quickly felt Jooheon's forehead before he held Cheonsa to his chest as he got up, leaving Jooheon on the bed to go to the bathroom.

He came back a minute later with a spoon and liquid medicine that would help Jooheon feel better, also with a bottle of water – all in one hand. He sat down at the edge of the bed to carefully lay down Cheonsa, humming when she began to whine. "Here, Jooheon. Come and take this." Hyunwoo shook Jooheon a little, waiting for the boy to come over to him as he poured the medicine into the spoon, holding it up to Jooheon's mouth who took it, making a small noise of disgust before laying back down, causing Hyunwoo to laugh before he laid down as well, turning towards Jooheon and Cheonsa, the smaller girl moving closer to Hyunwoo and clinging onto him, so Hyunwoo held her again, moving to lay on his back once again. It was a few minutes before Jooheon squirmed closer to Hyunwoo. "Cold.." He whined, clinging onto the older man, who just covered him up in response and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to hopefully warm him up.

Eventually, the pair were filling the room with snores once again. Hyunwoo's loud, Jooheon's soft. They slept throughout the night, Jooheon moving away and closer to Hyunwoo in his sleep due to his body heat, trying to get away and to the warmth depending on his own body heat, but eventually, Jooheon got cold for good and moved closer to Hyunwoo, the both of their bodies covered well in the blankets, Cheonsa also covered up well. As they slept, the sun began rising in no time, leaving them to wake up since it was in fact, Saturday, meaning neither of them had anything to do.

That is.. until the door bell rang.


	4. resting

— saturday, september 2nd, 2017 —

 

Hyunwoo was the first person to hear the door bell which caused his eyes to open and look around, glancing down at the messy haired boy that was clinging to his arm. "Jooheonie.." Hyunwoo whispered, shaking his arm a little since Jooheon was holding onto it. "Jooooheon." The younger's eyes finally opened up, squeaking and moving away from Hyunwoo. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep in the first place! I also didn't mean to cuddle you." Jooheon rushed out his words, his eyes going wide. "Where's my pants..?" He asked, lifting the blanket to look under, quietly thanking god that he had most of his clothes on still. "Calm down, you got hot and took them off." He laughed quietly, Jooheon jumping when the door bell rang again. "Be a doll and get the door, please? I don't wanna wake sleeping beauty over here." Hyunwoo asked sweetly, sleepily smiling at the other boy.

Jooheon nodded before sliding out of the bed, waddling out of the room and down to the door. He was trying to peek outside but Hyunwoo had no windows or even a little peek hole, so he just unlocked the door, twisted the knob and slowly pulled it open to look outside, being met with another professor that he knew. "Jooheon?" Mr. Shin had said with a raised eyebrow, the head of the tall, thin male beside him perking up. "Uh.. yeah." Jooheon's cheeks were heating up as he stared at the couple outside the door. "Can I.. Is Hyunwoo here?" Jooheon nodded, opening the door so they could come in before he left to go back up to the room, seeing that Hyunwoo was up and standing outside the bathroom door in his room. "There's sweats right there.. They might be a bit big since.. well.. you're smaller than I am, so just tighten them." Hyunwoo nodded to the pair of sweat pants laid out on his bed, Jooheon hurrying to put them on.

"Mr. Shin is here with.. some guy." Hyunwoo's head perked up at the mention of the two, a smile growing on his face, looking down when his shirt was tugged on, leaning down to pick up Cheonsa again only for her to cling back onto him. "Let's go." Hyunwoo led Jooheon downstairs, rubbing his hand up and down Cheonsa's back as she sucked on her thumb. "Hey, Wonho." Hyunwoo said as he walked into the living room. "Hey Shownu, sle- Who's this princess?" Wonho's voice raised as he stood up, going over to Hyunwoo and the sleepy girl, holding his arms out towards her and weirdly, she went to him almost automatically. Jooheon sat on the love seat and watched with wide eyes, moving to lay against the arm rest. "This is Cheonsa! Jooheon's daughter." Hyunwoo went over to the love seat Jooheon was on, lifting his legs to sit down before they were placed on top of his thighs, his hands resting on Jooheon's legs.

"Jooheon's daughter, huh? Speaking of Jooheon, why're they here? Are you leading a secret double life and not letting your absolute best friend know about it?" Wonho asked as he sat down next to the thinner, quiet boy. "Definitely. I'm actually married to Jooheon and Cheonsa is my daughter." Hyunwoo shrugged his shoulders, laughing when Wonho squinted at him. Hyunwoo waited a while before lifting Jooheon's legs up to get up again, leaving the room, Jooheon getting up to follow him. They were then in the kitchen, Hyunwoo getting out some healthy foods that Jooheon usually never ate. "I.. I'll leave soon so you can be with your company." Jooheon said as he leaned against the counter, his head tilted downwards slightly. "No, stay the day with me. Wonho and Hyungwon only come here for breakfast every Saturday." Hyunwoo went over to the younger boy, looking at him and hesitating before awkwardly sticking his arm out to brush Jooheon's hair back from his forehead, using his other hand to feel it.

"Plus, you're sick. I can take care of both you and Cheonsa." Hyunwoo said as he pulled away, turning just as a smile grew on Jooheon's face. "Are you sure?" Jooheon asked, sitting down at the kitchen island. "Of course. I'm more than sure." Hyunwoo then started to cook all these different things that looked so healthy and delicious, it was making Jooheon's mouth water. "I'll go get the others." Jooheon said softly after watching Hyunwoo cook for a long while. "Wait, I need your help." Jooheon's eyes widened slightly as he was one of the worst cooks in history. "With?" Jooheon went over to stand next to the taller male, Hyunwoo nodded to some vegetables. "Cut those for me, please." Jooheon nodded and took the knife that was next to the cutting board, beginning to carefully cut the vegetables, sneaking a piece every now and then. "Can I have a piece?" Hyunwoo asked with a little laugh, leaning towards Jooheon from where he was frying the eggs.

Jooheon turned his head and their eyes met, he slowly brought up a small piece of a vegetable and placed it in Hyunwoo's mouth, who then chewed it but kept their eye contact. "Whoa! Child in the room!" Wonho covered Cheonsa's eyes as Jooheon and Hyunwoo glanced over, their cheeks heating up as they turned back. "Breakfast is ready." Hyunwoo brought plates over as Wonho cheered with Cheonsa. He took the two plates over, placing the one with more food in front of Hyungwon and the one with less going to Wonho. "Thank you~" Hyungwon sat up, saying his first words of the day as he was still half asleep. Jooheon put the vegetables onto a plate that Hyunwoo laid out, taking it over before going to get his own plate and even the one that Hyunwoo made for Cheonsa. They all sat around the table and began eating, Jooheon struggling with feeding Cheonsa until Hyunwoo took over so Jooheon could enjoy his meal. Cheonsa had managed to finish her food before curling up in the oldest male's lap, cuddling into his chest again.

"She really likes you, y'know." Jooheon continued to eat his food, covering his mouth with his hand when he spoke. "Oh yeah?" Hyunwoo's head tilted as he smiled. "Yeah. She isn't even this nice for Minhyuk, and Minhyuk's like an older brother to her." Jooheon poked at his food before taking another bite. "It's sort of odd to see Shownu this way. He doesn't know how to act around babies, being an only child and all.. but it's nice. It's suit you, Shownu, you'd be a good dad." Hyungwon commented, giving the older man a grin. "Some day, I'll have a kid or two." Hyunwoo snuck a small glance at Jooheon, who was completely oblivious to the conversation, but Wonho caught his little peek. "Maybe you'll even get a step kid, who knows." Wonho smirked as he looked at Hyunwoo who's eyebrows were furrowed. "I feel like you'd be better with a son, Hyunwoo." Jooheon looked over, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand, his arm propped up on the table.

"A son, huh? A mini Shownu." Wonho laughed quietly at the thought of an awkward dad and his awkward son. "Too much awkwardness." Wonho finished, getting up to put his plate in the sink. "It'd be awesome if you got the dishes today, Shownu, I have to take Hyungwon to an important meeting and we can't miss it. I promise I'll get them next weekend." Wonho said as he came back over just as Shownu let out a groan, but then stopped half way through it. "Okay. I can do them." The only reason he agreed to do it was because he could be.. semi-alone with Jooheon once they left. "That's... weird. You usually fight with us that it's our turn." Hyungwon finished up his food before taking his plate over to the sink as well. "Nah, it's fine. I don't really mind." Shownu finished with a smile, just leaving his plate in it's spot before getting up with Cheonsa in his arms still. "Let's get you some medicine." He brought Cheonsa to the room, leaving Jooheon with Wonho and Hyungwon.

"So.. Jooheon.." Jooheon looked up from his plate, his eyes looking at Wonho's direction. "Why're you here?" He asked with squinted eyes, Hyungwon just wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's. "I-I came to pick up Cheons-" "He was keeping her? Where were you?" Wonho wasn't moving at all even though Hyungwon was tugging on his arm. "I was sleeping." Jooheon frowned a little, his brows furrowed. "Sleeping? Why?" Hyungwon groaned, continuing to tug on Wonho. "She's sick so I didn't get any sleep the night before.. I went to his class when it wasn't Thursday and he let me sleep in the clas-" Hyungwon cut me off, smiling up at Wonho. "Hoseok!" Hyungwon whisper yelled, Wonho sighed and turned away from Jooheon, Hyungwon mouthing an 'I'm sorry' as they walked out, the front door eventually shutting, leaving Jooheon with a frown on his lips.

"Wonho, huh?" Hyunwoo's voice was heard, standing in the opening of the door with Cheonsa no longer on his hip but Pororo was on once again in the living room. "Hm?" Jooheon acted like nothing went wrong and got up to go over to the sink, taking his plate with him so he could start on the dishes. "He was questioning you, wasn't he?" Hyunwoo slowly came over as Jooheon started, standing next to him. "..Yeah.. I don't think he likes me very much.." Hyunwoo sighed softly, hesitantly reaching around to rest a hand on Jooheon's hip, looking down at him. "He's.. just.. protective? Not sure why, I can handle myself, but every time I'm interested in someone, he scares them away like that." Hyunwoo spoke softly, watching as Jooheon washed the plates and utensils. "I'm sorry he tried to pressure you into saying all this stuff. Just know, that if he ever tries again, that you don't have to answer him." He finished, gently rubbing Jooheon's side in a soothing sort of way.

"You're interested in me?" Jooheon asked with a small, shy voice which caused Hyunwoo to laugh. "Of course.. Isn't it obvious?" Jooheon waited a couple seconds before shaking his head, turning to look away with a small smile. It's been a while since Jooheon had anyone interested in him for a long time.. they usually left after they learned he had a daughter but Hyunwoo has known since day one. It's also been a while since Hyunwoo has been interested in anyone, especially after everything fell apart with his fiancé because of one guy. "Really?" Hyunwoo's head tilted to the side, bringing his hand up to brush Jooheon's hair back away from his face. "Of course, we've been friends for a while.. and I do have a crush on you." Hyunwoo finished, cupping Jooheon's cheek in his hand. "I've been fascinated with you ever since I laid eyes on you." He spoke honestly as Jooheon's cheeks and the tips of his ears had slowly turned to tint red. "Hyunwoo.." Jooheon breathed, looking up at the older man. "Hm?" Hyunwoo's head was tilted.

"I'm gonna throw up." Jooheon said calmly so Hyunwoo just pulled away, watching as Jooheon ran off to find the bathroom. A little chuckle left his lips, playfully rolling his eyes as he turned to the dishes, beginning to finish them off. Eventually, Jooheon came back, his face redder than before as he looked up at Hyunwoo. "Do.. do you have a spare tooth brush I can borrow?" Hyunwoo nodded, finishing off the dishes before drying his hands and going back over to Jooheon, taking his hand to lead him to the bathroom. Once Jooheon got the tooth brush, he immediately began brushing his teeth. "So.. you throwing up wasn't your reaction to me liking you, right?" Hyunwoo said from the door way, standing under the arch and leaning against it. Jooheon shook his head, covering his mouth. "'Course not. I mean't to tell you that I do feel the same way." Jooheon leaned over to spit out the bubbles and spit from his mouth, Hyunwoo didn't look away though.

Relationships are mean't to be with someone comfortably and usually, most relationships are dating for months before they even do anything like this, but Hyunwoo decided that he would get an early start and he was glad Jooheon didn't mind. "I realized you just threw up all your breakfast." Hyunwoo sighed, going over to Jooheon who was rinsing out his mouth and placing a hand on his back. "Yeah.. I don't think I'm gonna get any food to stay down." Hyunwoo stayed in his spot before wrapping an arm around Jooheon's waist. "Come and lay with Cheonsa on the couch, I'll make you some soup. I don't want you to be too hungry." Jooheon was blushing now and Hyunwoo could definitely see it, it was such a cute little dust of redness along the boys cheeks and it suited him so well, Hyunwoo wanted nothing but to make the younger boy blush.

Hyunwoo lead Jooheon down the hallway and back into the living room where Cheonsa was laid across the love seat, watching the large t.v. "This must be crazy for her – our t.v at home is nothing close to this size." Jooheon laughed as he was about to sit on the other couch, but Hyunwoo grabbed his hand and tugged on it lightly, causing Jooheon to turn towards him. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" Jooheon nodded, giving Hyunwoo a smile before laying on the couch, leaving Hyunwoo to walk into the kitchen to make soup that his mother would always make for him when he was sick. It helped with nausea and just any sick feeling in general, but as he made it, Jooheon wandered off to the bedroom to get a blanket and a pillow for himself before laying back on the couch, seeing that Cheonsa was already nice and snug. It wasn't long before Hyunwoo came back into the living room, patting Jooheon's legs for him to sit up and he did.

Once he was up, Hyunwoo brought the spoon of soup up to his lips and Jooheon opened his mouth, taking it in with a hum. They continued this until Jooheon could no longer eat the soup, leaving about half left. "Was that good?" Hyunwoo asked, watching as Jooheon laid back down on the couch, snuggling back into the blanket. "Very.." Jooheon licked over his lips that still had the taste of the soup on it, looking around before he slowly reached out to touch Hyunwoo's arm, the older man looking over at him. "Do you wanna cuddle with me? It helps me feel better." Jooheon's face heated up again and Hyunwoo nodded, carefully moving to lay behind Jooheon on the couch and getting under the blanket, his arms carefully wrapping around Jooheon's little tummy, to which Jooheon wiggled a little. "Sorry, did I tickle you?" Jooheon nodded, leaning back against Hyunwoo's chest. "Sorry again, I haven't cuddled with anyone in a long time." He finished, holding him close to his chest as they watched cartoons with the small girl who was snuggled into one of Hyunwoo's large sweaters that was big enough for her to use as a little sleeping bag.

"I'm gonna have to go home soon.." Jooheon murmured, turning his head to try and look at Hyunwoo. "Are you sure you can't stay the night again? I enjoyed your snuggles.." He sighed softly, trying to be subtle when he took a whiff of Jooheon's scent, smiling. "I feel like I'm intruding, Hyunwoo." Hyunwoo shook his head, lifting it slightly to nuzzle his cheek against the younger boys. "Jooheon.. It's okay. I want you to stay with me again, both you and Cheonsa." Jooheon thought for a second, letting out a small sigh as he nodded. "Okay but just for tonight.. Gunhee and Minhyuk are probably worried about me.. I should call them." Jooheon went to get up but Hyunwoo just held him down, letting out a whine. "Nooo, wait, I'm warm right now." Jooheon laughed, removing his arms from around Hyunwoo then walking off to get his sweater in the room that he took off, texting the group chat with Gunhee, Minhyuk and Changkyun instead of answering their individual messages on where he was.

He walked back to the living room to lay next to Hyunwoo again, his phone still in his hands. "See, all of them were worried.. Even Changkyun and we haven't been friends very long." Jooheon grinned, pushing himself back against Hyunwoo's chest when he felt the strong arms around his waist again. "You told them you're okay?" Hyunwoo asked, Jooheon hummed in response and held his phone up. "Can we take a picture together? They want proof I'm not being forced to write these messages." Hyunwoo thought for a second if he wanted their little.. whatever it was, to be known about yet.. but it was only Jooheon's friends, so I guess it could be okay. "Sure, just don't show my face fully." Hyunwoo spoke quietly, peeking out from behind Jooheon as Jooheon took the picture, sending it to the group chat. "That's a cute picture, I'm glad my pictures are automatically saved into my phone." Jooheon went to his photo gallery as Hyunwoo watched, letting out a little laugh. "What's that?" He asked, reaching out to point at a picture that Jooheon definitely didn't want him to see. It was him, taking a picture of himself with no shirt on in the mirror. Jooheon turned off his phone and placed it on the coffee table, nervously laughing. "Nothing, shh, you didn't see anything." Hyunwoo just laughed again and relaxed.

The day went on with them cuddling on the couch, Hyunwoo taking care of Jooheon and Cheonsa and countless episodes of Pororo and other little cartoons until the trio had finally laid down in Hyunwoo's big ol' bed to relax together and hopefully get some sleep, it didn't take long for Jooheon and Cheonsa to sleep as they had taken medicine before laying down but it seemed especially difficult for Hyunwoo to sleep tonight, so he got up to finish some work and eat a snack before heading back to bed, eventually reaching a point of being tired that he was finally able to sleep. They all slept peacefully throughout the night, in the same position as the night before. Cheonsa on Hyunwoo's chest with Jooheon snuggled against his arm, all of them bundled up in a big, fluffy blanket.


	5. date night

— _wednesday, september 6th, 2017_ —

Jooheon was sat at home, watching Cheonsa play around in her little pile of toys on top of a blanket when he heard his phone ringing from the kitchen. He bolted towards it, picking it up and pressing it to his ear. "Hello?" He said, biting the edge of his lip. "Hi, Jooheon. I was wondering if you're free later tonight?" Jooheon swore his heart beat sped up at the sound of Hyunwoo's voice. "Oh, yes! Of course I am. What time?" Jooheon was given the answer of around 7 pm then was told to dress nice and then they said their good byes. Jooheon automatically texted the group chat and got replies instantly before men started walking in through his front door around ten minutes later while he was pacing back and forth in the living room, a very confused Cheonsa watching him.

"Hyunwoo is taking me out tonight." He said once all three boys had arrived, his hands slightly shaky. "We've got to get you ready then, don't we?" Gunhee stood up, taking Jooheon's hand as he led him to the room, Changkyun following close behind while Minhyuk took Cheonsa with them, sitting on the bed with her. "What should I wear?" Jooheon asked, digging around in his closet. "Wear the blazer! You've been saving that for a special occasion— this is it!" Gunhee said, going over to take out a dark, forest green blazer, laying it across Jooheon's bed as Changkyun went over too. "This will look nice under it." He grabbed a plain black t-shirt and laid it next to the coat. "Wear those pretty little panties you've got." Minhyuk laughed from where he sat on the bed, Jooheon's cheeks going red as Gunhee gave him a death glare. "What? They're pretty." He finished, shrugging his shoulders as Changkyun's head tilted, more curious than judging. "Panties? You wear panties?" Jooheon shook his head so quick that he cracked his neck a little, putting his hand up. "Minhyuk's joking— Don't listen to him, he just thinks he's so funny." Jooheon gave Minhyuk a small glare that thankfully, Changkyun didn't notice at all.

"Should I just wear it with ripped jeans? That's all I got." Gunhee nodded, going to take out a pair for Jooheon that were severely ripped around the thigh area, laying down the jeans. "These ones — we all know that your thighs are absolutely perfect and anyone would kill to have them wrapped around their head." Changkyun snorted at that but agreed to Gunhee's statement. "Do you know where you're going?" Minhyuk asked, his head tilting to the side as he looked over at Jooheon. "Not sure, he just said to dress nice so here I am." He shrugged his shoulders, sitting on the edge of the bed until Gunhee pushed him a bit. "Go and take a shower! You've only got so much time and we've got to help with your hair cause you're not very good at it on your own." Jooheon pouted at that then proceeded to go take a shower, Gunhee and Minhyuk sniffling as he left the room. "He's growing up so fast." Gunhee patted Changkyun on the shoulder who just laughed. "He's got a baby— he's more grown up than all of us combined." Changkyun smiled proudly as the other boys laughed at what he said, then crawled onto Jooheon's bed as the shower started.

The three men sat together on the bed, playing with the baby girl to make sure she was entertained while they helped her dad get ready for his big, important date with a potential new mate. "Changkyun, can you go and get Cheonsa some jellies from the kitchen? She's starting to get bored." Changkyun nodded and slid off the bed, walking out into Jooheon's living room but stopping when there was a knock on the door, going over to open it to be met with the professor that everyone had a crush on — including him. "Hi, Mr. Shin.. Why are you here?" Changkyun asked. "I'm here to pick up Cheonsa. I'm baby sitting her for Jooheon while Shownu takes him on a date." He shrugged, stepping into the apartment. When the door was closed, little foot steps were heard running towards the two of them. "Oh! Hi princess!" Wonho squeaked, kneeling down and picking up Cheonsa who clung onto him. "See, she knows who I am, even ask Jooheon, he'll say to let me take her." Changkyun nodded, telling Minhyuk to ask Jooheon, which he did; walking into the bathroom with no shame since Jooheon always left the door open slightly. "Jooheon?" Minhyuk said as he went over, shaking the curtains a bit. "What do you want, Minhyuk?" Jooheon peeked out from behind the curtains, being met with a smiley Minhyuk. "Mr. Shin is here to pick up Cheonsa, apparen-" Minhyuk was cut off automatically when Jooheon told him that he can take her.

So Minhyuk got Cheonsa ready with everything she would need before handing her off to a very giggly Mr. Shin who then left with the little girl in his arm, the both of them already laughing and having fun together. Eventually, Jooheon got out of the shower to be met with the three others in his room, even staying in there when he got dressed but of course, they looked away and minded their own business, it's not like any of them wanted to see Jooheon naked, anyways — although, two of them had already seen Jooheon with no clothes on. He wasn't about to let a third friend see him naked. Once done, the others helped with his hair and everything else to complete his looks, ending with him looking like a Greek god.

"So.. from 1 to 10, how yummy do I look? Would you eat me if I was a snack?" He asked the other 3, they literally all looked at him with happy smiles and amazement. "You look like a whole 11." Changkyun answered first, his eyes wandering along Jooheon's body, taking in all the details. "I agree with Changkyun." Gunhee said next, smiling almost proudly at Jooheon's outfit, the outfit that hugged his curves perfectly in all the right ways. "Do I even have to answer that?" Minhyuk asked, sending a wink Jooheon's way which caused both Jooheon and Gunhee to sigh and roll their eyes.

Jooheon was then hit with realization that he was going on his first date after breaking up with Minhyuk and that it was brand new and that.. that Hyunwoo might think weird of the ways he is when out and about. He began pacing around the room and unintentionally sweating before he left the room, leaving the 3 boys confused. He came back less than a minute later with a bottle of water in hand and had managed to chug the entire thing down in, once again, less than a minute - possibly even less than half a minute but his water drinking was interrupted by a knock at the door, his eyes widening. "Tell him I'm not here! Tell him I'm sick!" Jooheon whisper yelled, making a straight line towards the closet and trying to climb in but Gunhee grabbed him and lead him out of the room and to the front door, the other two behind him. "You're going." He huffed, standing Jooheon in front of the door. "Here you go-" Suddenly, Gunhee pulled the door open to reveal Jooheon as Changkyun and Minhyuk literally leaped out of view.

Hyunwoo stood in front of Jooheon, wearing an almost a similar outfit but his blazer had a cool pattern and almost a navy blue tone to it and he had proper dress pants and even a thin chain hanging around his neck — to Jooheon, he looked perfect. They stared at each other in awe before a hand stuck out from behind the door and pushed Jooheon forward as much as possible until he was finally out of the door and stumbling into Hyunwoo, who caught him with a chuckle. "Hi to you too." He said to Jooheon, grinning as he held the younger boy. "Sorry— Gunhee must've wanted me out quicker." Jooheon finished, waiting a second before he got up off of Hyunwoo. "Gunhee?" Jooheon nodded, smoothing out his clothes. "My best friend— He helped me get ready." Jooheon said proudly, standing up nice and tall as Hyunwoo laughed.

"Shall we get going?" He asked, his arm held out towards Jooheon who wrapped his own around it. "Let's get it." He laced his fingers together as Hyunwoo led him down and out of the building to the very nice vehicle that was waiting for the two - it just might have been the most beautiful vehicle Jooheon has ever seen, considering he was always unable to afford a nice car and came from a family who also struggled. "Whoa.. Is this what we're taking?" He asked as they got closer, jumping up and down a little. "Yeah, it is. Do you like it?" Hyunwoo asked with a dash of worry in his voice. "I do. I really do, it's so pretty." Once they were closer, Hyunwoo pulled open the passenger door and Jooheon climbed in, then Hyunwoo got in the drivers seat and they were off.

There was comfortable small talk as Hyunwoo drove them out of Jooheon's more.. poor neighbourhood into Hyunwoo's part, which was the higher class, richer people. There was restaurants and shops as they drove and Jooheon was totally amazed when they got out in front of this super fancy restaurant. "Are you sure this is the right place?" Jooheon asked, his eyes going off to Hyunwoo. "Of course, I have a good sense of direction." He winked over at Jooheon then the two of them got out and walked up to the quite large building, Hyunwoo's hand on the younger boy's back in a way to lead him towards the doors and inside. "Reservations for Son." Hyunwoo smiled at the person in front. "Just a moment, please." Hyunwoo brought Jooheon away from them and stood by the window, his hand still on the small of Jooheon's back.

"Hi, I'm Hakyeon - your waiter for tonight. Come with me to your table!" The shorter, brown haired boy had told the two, leading them farther in until they got to tables which seemed to be more private until they got to a table for two, standing next to it. "Here we are! Are you ready for drinks or shall I give you a few minutes?" Hakyeon laid their menus on the table as they sat down, a kind smile on his lips. "Hm.. I'll have a glass of cherry wine." Hyunwoo answered, looking over at Jooheon. "Uh.. I'm not sure.." Jooheon smiled awkwardly - it was too fancy for him to pick so quickly but he enjoyed it nonetheless. "Would you like to have some wine with me, Jooheon?" Hyunwoo asked, tilting his head a bit. Jooheon thought for a few seconds before nodding, giving Hakyeon a smile. "Make that two glasses — you know what, bring me a bottle of the nicest wine you have with two tall glasses, N." Hakyeon or 'N' as Hyunwoo referred to him as, nodded before leaving.

"Hyunwoo.. You have to drive, remember?" Jooheon said, leaning over a little. "I'll call someone to drive us home, don't worry, baby." Jooheon's cheeks heated up at the little slip of a pet name — was it a slip or was it on purpose? "Okay.. What're you gonna eat?" Jooheon asked Hyunwoo, opening the menu up but keeping it on the table. "I think I'll have some steak — my weights been wavering lately, so I'm trying to maintain it. You can have whatever you want, by the way." Hyunwoo reached across the table, brushing his fingers against Jooheon's. "I'll.. have what you're having. I'm not used to eating at a fancy place like this so I'm not sure what to order." Jooheon said shyly, turning his hand over so Hyunwoo's fingers now rested against his palm and vice versa.

"Take a look in the menu." Hyunwoo told Jooheon, who looked down to read some things. "Ooo, everything sounds so yummy!" Jooheon squeaked, turning the pages. "I think I wanna have this.. pasta stuff and steak too." He finished, looking down at the price. "Oh.. no." Jooheon's eyes were sort of wide as he looked up at Hyunwoo. "It's okay. Eat what you want." He reassured Jooheon, rubbing his palm softly. "Don't worry about prices, Joohoney. I have more money than I need." He continued to sooth Jooheon with the skin-on-skin contact of their hands, waiting until Hakyeon had came back with their drinks to order. Hyunwoo ordered for the both of them as he could tell Jooheon definitely still felt guilty about how much the food and drink had costed. 

"I promise it's okay.. As long as you're with me, you'll be showered in gifts and all things nice, but if it really makes you uncomfortable, I'll take it easy on expensive things, okay?" Hyunwoo smiled at him and Jooheon just nodded, also smiling. "Anyways.. How was your day today, Jooheon?" Hyunwoo asked in a sweet tone, taking it into his own hands to pour them each a glass of wine, taking a sip as Jooheon's head tilted back in thought. "I had a really chill day. Cheonsa and I just sat around, watching TV and eating things. We went for a morning jog, though, I pushed her in a stroller and.. yeah, then you called, so I had to get my boys together and they all helped me get ready so I could look nice for you." Jooheon said, a little squeak in his voice as he excitedly bounced in his seat. "You always look nice for me, silly boy. Tell me about your friends, yeah? Gunhee, you said his name was? Tell me about him." Hyunwoo leaned forward to show he was interested before Jooheon cleared his throat.

Their night went on, sharing things with each other with sly, almost secretive touches and maybe a little bit too much wine. Hyunwoo was unfazed by the small amount of alcohol while Jooheon had gotten giggly and very flirty, the way he usually was when he had something to drink - and this was only him when he was slightly tipsy. Thankfully, their date ended before he got any worse and Hyunwoo had lead him out of the restaurant and to the vehicle, where another person was already waiting in the driver seat. Hyunwoo took Jooheon to the back seat and climbed in with him, making sure he was buckled up and everything before he gave the driver a thumbs up to leave.

Once they arrived back, Hyunwoo took Jooheon out and into the apartment, little giggles being heard until they reached Jooheon's door and the younger boy was pressed up against it, Hyunwoo's hand up against the door next to Jooheon's head. It seemed so intimidating which changed Jooheon's mood almost automatically. "I really hope you had a good time tonight, Jooheon. I'll see you tomorrow in class, alright? We should get lunch, too." Hyunwoo stared at Jooheon who just nodded with his little smile. "Have a good night, and sleep soon, okay?" Hyunwoo then smiled, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jooheon's cheek before pulling away, his finger tips brushing Jooheon's cheeks when he pulled away completely, walking down the hall to leave the building.

Jooheon literally stood there for at least 5 minutes, completely love struck from the kiss. His cheek was tingling as he pressed his hand to it, letting out a happy little sigh and squeaking as he stood up straight, pulling away from the door and turning around, taking out his keys to unlock the door before walking in and closing the door, falling against it with his eyes closed before they fluttered open to reveal the 3 boys on the couch, all with messy hair and in the most ridiculous poses.

"I thought you guys were going home?"


	6. date night 2.0

— thursday, september 14th, 2017 —

 

"Hi, Hyunwoo." Jooheon chirped as he walked into the auditorium that was already filling up with other college students. "That's Mr. Son to you." Hyunwoo winked at Jooheon, his arms crossing over his chest. "Yes sir." Jooheon let out a quiet giggle as he continued to go to his seat. "Make sure to remember, if you don't, I'll be forced to give you detention." The older male laughed as Jooheon was about a quarter up the stairs. Jooheon could feel eyes on his body as he went up higher until he reached his usual row, snapping his head to look at Hyunwoo who noticeably looked away and was whistling, trying to hide a little smile. Gunhee, who was there before Jooheon, playfully gagged as Jooheon sat down. "You guys are too lovey dovey already." He said, to which Jooheon just rolled his eyes. "That isn't even lovey dovey — it's flirting. You wouldn't know what that is since you've been single since whatever her name is left you and that was like.. three years ago." Gunhee huffed, sat back and ignored Jooheon for the rest of the class.

_... after class .. _

"And that concludes our lesson for today. Don't forget to check your emails today, there's some homework for you—" Sighs were heard, which caused Hyunwoo to laugh. "Don't worry! It's nothing super long, just a quick assignment. It'll help your grade in the end so do good." Hyunwoo sat against his desk like he always did, Jooheon just waited until most students were gone before he took his stuff and hopped down the stairs, happiness filling his body as he got closer and closer to Hyunwoo. "Hiya, Mr. Son~" Jooheon giggled just a little, stepping up onto the stage and sitting next to Hyunwoo. "Hi, Jooheon." Hyunwoo turned his head to look at the dimpled boy, who grinned at him. "Busy tonight?" Hyunwoo shook his head. "Do you.. wanna go on another date?" The younger boy asked.

"Hmm, let me check my sched-" Jooheon whined, grabbing onto Hyunwoo's arm and tugging on it, his bottom lip sticking out a little so he could pout. He'd never done this to Hyunwoo before, so it caught him off guard — he could feel his heart actually aching in his chest. "I'm kidding, of course I do.. What time?" Hyunwoo asked, brushing his fingers against Jooheon's. "Come to my place at 5. Dress comfortably, okay?" Hyunwoo nodded and it was quiet for a few seconds until Jooheon leaned over, pressing his lips to Hyunwoo's jaw. "I'll see you later, alright? Bye bye." Jooheon waved as he walked off, meeting a cringing Gunhee right outside the doors.

"He's so handsome." Jooheon murmured, his shoulders lifting and slumping as he took a breath in and let out a dreamy sigh as he thought of the older man and his full lips, pretty eyes that crinkle when he smiles and his cute little nose. "I just wanna kiss him." He sighed again, looking at Gunhee who was just smiling a little. "You guys look cute together, like.. actually. Even cuter than you and Minhyuk." Gunhee nudged Jooheon's arm. "Really? I like Hyunwoo a lot.. I hope we officially date soon. I wanna call him my boyfriend — and I'll be able to tell my mom that I finally have a fine, successful boyfriend that cares for me." Jooheon stuck his hands in his pockets, Hyunwoo never leaving his mind. "Isn't that what you said about Minh-" Jooheon groaned, pushing Gunhee slightly. "Stop talking about him! We're just friends, okay? And you know that too..”

Jooheon's mood was slowly dropping as he thought about Minhyuk and their relationship in the past. Gunhee noticed and wrapped an arm around Jooheon's shoulders, pulling him against his side. "I'm sorry, Joohoney. I won't talk about him like that anymore." Jooheon didn't reply and Gunhee just sighed, leaning his head against his best friend's. "Where are you gonna take him?" He asked instead, trying to change the subject to a happier one. "I'm thinking.. the carnival that's in town. It'll be fun, right?" Gunhee nodded with a cheerful smile. “Let’s go get you ready for your date, mister. I’ll keep Cheonsa tonight. For free.” Gunhee wiggled his eyebrows.

Jooheon gasped, his eyes widening a little before he smiled. “To get ready!” He quietly shouted since some classes might be going on still, running- more like quickly waddling away from Gunhee. The two left campus and made their way to the daycare Cheonsa was at, the both of them going in to get Cheonsa from Minhyuk who was asking questions on why they were in such a rush. “Why’re you rushing? Do you wanna get away from me that fast?” Minhyuk huffed, grabbing Cheonsa’s little toys. “Jooheon has another date with Hyunwoo tonight, I’m helping him get ready.” Gunhee smiled as he said that, watching the way Minhyuk’s face fell. “Oh, well, I hope you enjoy your date, Jooheon. Assuming that you’ll be busy tonight, I won’t come over to cook for you.” Minhyuk said, giving Cheonsa a kiss on the forehead before he left back into the classroom where there was still some little ones waddling around and playing.

Jooheon and Gunhee raised an eyebrow at each other, leaving as soon as Cheonsa was all ready to go, making their way back to Jooheon’s apartment. “I told him to dress comfortably, so I should too, but I need you to rate my outfits on 1-10 because I don’t want to look like a fool in front of him.” Jooheon told Gunhee as they got to his room, placing Cheonsa on the bed and turning some cartoons on on his phone to keep her entertained while they were busy. Jooheon grabbed some clothes, leaving the room to change until he came back. “Okay, Gun, here’s option number 1.” Jooheon walked back into the room a few minutes later, wearing a loose grey shirt and dark blue jeans, spinning around a little to show Gunhee. 

“Too plain. Next.” Jooheon laughed, but proceeded to pull out another outfit, leaving and coming back once again, only he wore a white button up, a black beret and black jeans. “Better, but not the best. Gimme another.” Jooheon huffed this time, but left once again after picking another outfit out from his closet and drawers, coming back in a light pink shirt, slightly ripped jeans that were a bit baggy, along with a white snapback and some cool looking sunglasses. “This is it. This is the one. If he doesn’t fall in love with you after seeing you dressed like this, I will.” Gunhee laughed, looking up and down Jooheon’s body. “Okay, okay, you’re making me shy, stop it.” Jooheon chuckled, taking off his snapback and brushing his hair back before putting it on backwards. “Oh god, it got better.” Gunhee swooned, falling back against the bed. “Shuuuush.” Jooheon whined, stomping his foot a couple times.

His pouting was interrupted by knocking at the door, looking over at his alarm clock. “5 already?! Oh my god, I didn’t realize how fast time had passed.” Jooheon squeaked, going over to give Cheonsa a kiss on the forehead and slowly taking his phone back, glad that it was at least half when it came to battery life. He hurried to the front door, swinging it open to see Hyunwoo, dressed in a black and white vertical striped shirt with what seemed to be a muscle shirt under. His black jeans and black dress shoes completely the look and Jooheon swore, his heart skipped at least eight beats. “Hi, Hyunwoo.” Jooheon smiled, stepping out of the apartment and right in front of Hyunwoo, who just smiled and nodded. “Hi, Jooheon. Ready to go?” He asked, Jooheon nodded and shyly linked their fingers, leading Hyunwoo down the stairs and out of the building. “Is it okay if we walk? I don’t really have a vehicle and plus, it’s not far from here.” Hyunwoo nodded, giving Jooheon’s hand a soft squeeze.

“Where ya taking me?” Hyunwoo asked, swinging his and Jooheon’s hands as they walked. “Hm.. one of my favourite places. I hope you’ll enjoy it too.” They walked in a comfortable silence until they finally reached their destination, Jooheon paying for their little wristbands before going in together, hand in hand as they looked around. “I say we should go on this ride first. It looks fun.” Jooheon said, pointing to a ride that had several swings on it, leading Hyunwoo over to it. They both got on right next to each other and Jooheon excitedly wiggled in his seat, laughing as he looked over at Hyunwoo. “I hope you didn’t spend too much time on your hair, Hyunnie.” Jooheon winked as the ride started and they proceeded to enjoy it, Hyunwoo looked at Jooheon most of the time, just admiring how happy he was to be on this ride right now. Maybe it was his favourite? Hyunwoo was destined to find out what his favourite ride was tonight.

After the ride was done, Hyunwoo’s hair was a mess but Jooheon definitely found it to be one of the cutest things he has ever seen as he dragged Hyunwoo away by his hand, laughing as he turned to him. “C’mere.” Jooheon continued to giggle as he reached his hands up, trying to fix Hyunwoo’s hair a little. “How do you feel about the spinny tea cups, Jooheon?” A small squeak was heard as he jumped up and down a little. “Definitely! I love those, I’m really good at not getting sick!” He boasted, which made Hyunwoo think he wanted a competition. “Oh really? I bet you’ll get sick before I do.” He said, folding his arms over his chest. “Oh yeah? Let’s get it. I’ll win definitely.” Jooheon lead Hyunwoo over to the tea cups, getting into the same one as him and sitting across from him, spinning it just a little before the ride started to move. “You’re so handsome.” Jooheon leaned on the little spinning platform in the middle, looking at Hyunwoo with love in his eyes. Love he didn’t realize he felt. Of course, he wasn’t in love with Hyunwoo just yet but he knew that he definitely did care for the older man, and he cared for him a whole lot.

Once the ride finally started, Jooheon pulled away to sit back. “Ready?” Jooheon asked, his dimples sticking in deeply as Hyunwoo nodded, the two of them trying to spin it as fast as they could and it definitely took a while before either one of them felt sick, but Hyunwoo was the first to start feeling a bit dizzy. “Jooheonie- Too much.” He laughed, sitting back and closing his eyes. They were still moving, of course, but Jooheon was definitely trying to stop the ride from spinning so much. At last, the ride had stopped and Jooheon got off first then helped the dizzy Hyunwoo off and to a bench nearby, sitting next to him and rubbing his thigh. They were quiet at first until Jooheon murmured, a smile on his face. “I still won.” Hyunwoo just chuckles, leaning his head back a little. “I’m kidding, you gonna be okay?” Jooheon asked, leaning his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “Of course I’ll be okay. Just need to rest for a few seconds - I’m old, y’know.”

They sat together until Hyunwoo lifted his head up, patting Jooheon’s hand that was still resting on his thigh. “Ready to go win some prizes?” He asked Jooheon, who nodded and got up off the bench, taking Hyunwoo’s hand in his once again but instead of leading, he walked next to Hyunwoo this time, their hands swung in between them as they walked. “What games are you good at?” Hyunwoo asked Jooheon. “The basketball one. I used to play basketball in high school. Honestly the only reason I’m not a fat little dumpling right now.” A laugh emitted from Hyunwoo’s mouth, going over to the basketball game and paying the guy some money so they could have a try, the both of them getting enough to win a small prize that they were happy with, ending up exchanging their prizes, before they left the game area, not really caring to win anymore prizes as they walked through the carnival, the lights somehow getting brighter as the sky darkened. Had they really been out long enough for it to already be getting somewhat dark?

“Oh, Hyunwoo! Look, a photo booth. Do you want to take pictures for a memory of tonight?” Jooheon asked, turning to Hyunwoo after stopping them. “Definitely. But can we get food after this? I’m a bit hungry.” Jooheon nodded with a smile, excitedly pulling Hyunwoo over to the photo booth and pulling him in behind the curtain, having him sit down first before Jooheon plopped down in his lap since they were definitely too big to sit next to each other. Jooheon put some money into the machine and fixed the camera a little, tapping Hyunwoo on his other, free thigh. “Okay, ready?” He asked, bouncing a bit on his lap as the machine counted down. There was going to be five second intervals and with what Shownu had in mind, this would go well. Jooheon had a cute little smile on his pretty face with a peace sign next to it while Shownu just smiled like he usually would - his eyes disappearing and his crinkles appearing right after. Once the picture was taken, Jooheon did another pose as Hyunwoo just turned slightly to look up at the boy who was sat on his lap as he did another cute little pose. Snap. Another picture was taken, Hyunwoo took the five seconds to reach his hand up, turning Jooheon’s face to his as it snapped again.

_ 5. _

_ 4. _

_ 3. _

_ 2. _

For the first time ever, their lips met in a sweet, slow kiss and it’s like time stopped for the both of them. It seemed like a fairy tale, but truly, they only thought of each other in this moment. How could their feelings be this strong for each other already? No one knew. But they knew that they enjoyed the feeling of each other’s lips on one another’s. The camera clicked again and the photos were processing, but Hyunwoo still continued to kiss Jooheon until the pictures were printing. Once they pulled away, Jooheon smiled almost automatically, his face getting even more red as he looked down at Hyunwoo, giving him another little peck on the lips before he turned to the screen, grabbing the little copies, glad that two came out. “Now you have one, and I have one. I’m gonna hang this on my wall.” Jooheon grinned, pressing his cheek against Hyunwoo’s before he got up, his cheeks still flushed, and for the first time, Jooheon swore Hyunwoo was blushing too as they walked out. 

“What.. what’re you in the mood for?” Jooheon asked as Hyunwoo stepped out, smiling up at him and nudging him a little. “You.” Hyunwoo flirted, nudging Jooheon back. “Maybe later, when we’re alone.” Jooheon smirked a little, wrapping his arm around Hyunwoo’s. “Lead the way to the food, Mr. Son.” Jooheon nodded in the direction of the food area and Hyunwoo just smiled and proceeded to walk towards that direction. “Honestly, I just want some donuts. What do you want?” Hyunwoo asked Jooheon as they waited in line. “I’ll share donuts with you, yeah?” Hyunwoo nodded, pulling his arm away from Jooheon’s grasp and wrapping it around his waist instead, grabbing his hand on the other side and kissing Jooheon’s cheek. “Let’s head up on the ferris wheel after we get our food, okay?” Hyunwoo told Jooheon, who just nodded and stepped forward once it was their turn.

The two men got their much needed donuts then made their way to the ferris wheel and thankfully, there wasn’t much of a line so they were on in no time, and they were one of the last people on, so the ride started as soon as they got on, and they sat together, eating their donuts in peace with little looks at each other and even funny faces that mostly Jooheon was making, but Hyunwoo made two or three, which made Jooheon laugh. The ride eventually started to slow down, which made Jooheon let out a small whine, wiggling his feet a little but Hyunwoo knew it was time as they slowly got closer to the top, and once they were at the tippy top, he took a deep breath and looked at Jooheon, smiling a little before taking his hand. 

“Listen, Jooheon.. I know we haven’t known each other for that long but I feel like.. I’ve known you for what feels like years.. And I really don’t want to lose this opportunity to have someone as great as you in my life for a long time. I don’t want someone else to take you from me- What I’m trying to say is..” Jooheon stared at Hyunwoo as he talked, a little bit of a lost look on his face but then he slowly realized what was happening. “Will you be my boyfriend?” Hyunwoo asked and it was quiet for a while, so he got scared. “Y-you don’t have to say yes, if you need more time, I can wai-” Jooheon shut him up by pressing their lips together, giving him a short but sweet kiss, pulling away with a grin, his dimples showing fully. “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, Hyunwoo. Calm down.” Jooheon laughed at how panicked the other was, just as they started moving.

Hyunwoo had a permanent smile on his face as they went down, finally getting off the ferris wheel with their donuts and prizes in their hands. “I’m a bit tired.” Jooheon told Hyunwoo, leaning his head on his shoulder as best as he could. Hyunwoo was a bit taller than Jooheon so it was slightly difficult but they still managed. “You wanna go home?” Jooheon nodded, letting out a small yawn. “Alright, let’s get you home.” Hyunwoo moved to take Jooheon’s hand in his and led him out of the carnival and in the direction of Jooheon’s apartment complex, swinging their hands together. It took a little longer to go home than it did to go to the carnival itself, it seemed as if the two were enjoying each other’s presence and wanted to stay with each other as long as they possibly could.  

Jooheon let them into his building once they reached it and they both went up the stairs because Hyunwoo insisted on taking him right to his doorstep to make sure he made it home safely. Once they reached Jooheon’s door, they stood together in silence, their eyes connected. “I had a really good time tonight.” Jooheon told Hyunwoo, his hands behind his back as he spoke, a loving smile appearing on Hyunwoo’s face. “I’m glad you did, I had a good time as well. Thank you for the date, Jooheon.” Hyunwoo stuck his hands in his pockets and it was quiet again before Hyunwoo cleared his throat. “Well, I better go.. I’ll see you.. Whenever you’re available?” Hyunwoo smiled, trying to drag out this time together as much as he could. “Yeah.. It’s getting late. Gun’s probably having a hard time putting Cheonsa to bed.” Jooheon chuckled a bit, biting the edge of his lip. 

“Goodnight, Jooheon. Sleep well tonight.” Hyunwoo said before he slowly turned. “Night. Text me when you get home so I know you made it safely.” Jooheon watched as he began to step away but he grabbed his hand before he got too far. “One more thing.” Jooheon stepped closer to Hyunwoo and pressed their lips together one last time before the night had truly ended, and in the hallway of Jooheon’s apartment building, they shared a long but deep, passionate kiss before Jooheon pulled away. “Goodnight.” He whispered, smiling big enough for his dimples to sink in as he stepped away, turning to his door and going in, gently closing it behind him as Hyunwoo stood there, his fingers hovering over his lips. It took him almost half a minute before he moved, thinking “Oh god, how am I supposed to kiss him everyday if it makes me feel like that.” as he walked out of the building and made his way home in his own vehicle.

 

Jooheon, on the other hand, cleaned up a bit and changed into some pjs after having a quick shower. Gunhee and Cheonsa were asleep in his room, thankfully they weren’t sprawled out like they usually were so Jooheon was able to get into bed with them after he had a glass of water. His mind was on Hyunwoo as he laid down and covered up in the comforter right next to his best friend. It was quiet, so he plugged in his phone and waited for Hyunwoo’s text, since he wanted to know if he got home safe or not and when he finally got the text, it was a sweet little  _ ‘I’m home, sleep well, baby.’  _ with a picture attached. It was, of course, a picture of Hyunwoo in bed, his shirt was apparently off already and he looked comfy. He also had glasses on and Jooheon found him to look super attractive, like always, but the glasses were new to him.

 

And with that, Jooheon said goodnight to Hyunwoo one last time before he himself, finally fell asleep.


	7. a little jealousy~

— thursday, october 5th, 2017 —

 

Jooheon wiped at his eyes as him and Gunhee walked into their class together, the both of them were obviously very tired and just needed a few more hours of sleep. Luckily, they definitely weren’t late, they arrived ten minutes early to a half full classroom but Jooheon’s mood had changed completely when he noticed that a female student was getting  _ too _ close to Hyunwoo as they walked towards the stairs, she looked like she was flirting, the way she had given him a wink right as Jooheon looked at her face. He knew that they weren’t really out with their relationship yet.. So he figured he would stay quiet, and that’s what he did.

Gunhee sat down first and Jooheon was about to until he caught the girl’s hand brushing against Hyunwoo’s, which was enough for him to grab a random paper from his bag, stand up straight and nervously but also angrily go down to the front of the stage, standing in front of it and looking up at Hyunwoo and the girl. “Excuse me, I need to talk to the professor about something.” Jooheon said in a stern tone, giving the girl a dirty look. “Sorry? I’ll talk to you later, Mr. Son.” She chirped, her hand brushing against Hyunwoo’s once again before she walked away.

He stepped up onto the stage, huffing in front of Hyunwoo. “Are you okay?” Jooheon asked, trying to be subtle when he went to put his paper on the desk, his pinky finger touching Hyunwoo as they were both turned away from the class. “Of course I am, baby, why wouldn’t I be?” Hyunwoo asked, turning a little towards Jooheon. “I don’t know.. I thought she was bugging you.. Or flirting.” Jooheon shrugged a little, playing with random things on the semi-large desk in front of him. “Do I sense.. Jealousy?” Hyunwoo asked, a smirk on his lips as he turned, leaning back against his desk as Jooheon stepped back to get a better look at Hyunwoo’s face.

“No. Why would I be jealous? I know you’re my boyfriend.” He murmured, his arms folding over his chest. He knew he was jealous but was he going to admit that? Of course not. “You wanna step out of the classroom so I can calm your jealousy with a few kisses?” Hyunwoo raised an eyebrow - that damn sexy smirk was still on his lips and it drove Jooheon crazy. “No- I said I’m not jealous!” He whined, stomping his foot a little. “Don’t forget- I’m not jealous!” Jooheon said again before grumpily walking off, just as a few low chuckles left Hyunwoo’s lips that were no longer in a smirk, but in a loving smile.

When this was all over, it seemed the class was ready to begin just as Jooheon sat down to learn. He couldn’t focus with that girl right in the front row, closer to Hyunwoo than he was, so he turned to Gunhee a little and sighed. “Hyunwoo thinks I was jealous.” Jooheon whined, leaning his head on Gunhee’s shoulder who just snorted. “You weren’t jealous? I swore you were.. You’ve always been the jealous type.” Gunhee said honestly, drawing a weird little picture in his notebook instead of taking actual notes like he was supposed to be doing. Jooheon was taking them as best as he could, just writing them down in short sentences to at least help him remember some stuff. “I wasn’t. I just.. Didn’t want Hyunwoo to feel uncomfortable with her being so close to him like that.” Jooheon huffed again, leaning back against his seat.

Time had passed until about an hour and a half later when Hyunwoo decided the class could have a short break from writing the notes down and just learning in general since he didn’t really want to fry their brains. “I’m going to get a drink, want anything?” Gunhee thought for a second, tapping his pen against the table. “Yeah. Grab me an iced tea, will you?” Gunhee smiled as Jooheon nodded, leaving the auditorium through the doors on the second level and making his way towards the drink machine that was nearby, seeing an all too familiar face next to it. “Changkyun!” Jooheon called, walking a little quicker. “You don’t have class today, why’re you here?” He asked, watching as Changkyun grabbed his drink. “I have someone I like, I decided to bring her the drink she enjoys the most with a little snack.” Changkyun grinned like a little goofball, sticking the drink in his bag. “Oooh, she’s lucky. What’d you bring her?” Jooheon went to buy his and Gunhee’s drink as Changkyun unzipped his backpack.

“I brought her some of these cookies I made. Do you want to try one to tell me if they’re good or not?” Changkyun pulled out a cute little lunch box that was a pastel yellow colour and had some hearts on it. “Sure.” Jooheon got the first drink, then continued to get the other as Changkyun pulled out a cookie for him before putting the lunch box back into his bag. Jooheon took the cookie and took a small bite out of it, ‘mm-ing’ almost automatically. “It’s really good, Changkyun! Just the right amount of sweet~” Jooheon smiled, reassuring Changkyun that his cookies were definitely good and that his little crush will enjoy them. “Okay. I have to get going, her break is almost soon and she told me she would meet me in the little chilling area outside. Have a good day, Jooheon!” Changkyun said as he walked off in the direction of the area he was talking about.

Jooheon just smiled, eating a bit more of the cookie as he made his way back to his own classroom, sitting down in his seat and handing the rest of the cookie to Gunhee. “Not to make you jealous again or anything but the girl was flirting with Hyunwoo again. Just thought you should know. She just sat down right before you walked back in.” Jooheon tensed up a little but shook his head, smiling at Gunhee. “I’m sure Hyunwoo didn’t flirt back and treated her like he would normally treat a student so I’m not jealous.” But oh boy, he was jealous and he knew it, and Gunhee knew it too, just by the way Jooheon was fidgeting he knew that he wanted to get away from the girl and not see her face ever again.

“What time is it? I wanna go to work already.” Jooheon asked Gunhee, leaning his head back. “Wow, that’s a first.. There’s about thirty more minutes until class is over.” He replied as he looked down at his watch, beginning to play with the little buttons until he finally stopped, taking a drink of the iced tea he asked for. Jooheon was leaning his head back with his eyes closed when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, causing him to jump slightly but he pulled it out anyway.  _ ‘Falling asleep in my class? Seems like I need to teach you a private lesson. Stay behind.’ _ Suddenly, Hyunwoo had cleared his throat before asking if everyone was done writing down the notes.

“Instead of going onto the next slide, I’m going to be the cool professor and let you all out fifteen minutes early today. I know it’s not much, but it’s still early.” Hyunwoo watched as students got up so quick - some of them were probably in danger of being late for work or maybe they just wanted to get out of here, but it didn’t take long for the auditorium to empty out, leaving Jooheon and Gunhee behind. “I’ll talk with you later tonight, okay, Gunhee? He wants to talk with me.” Jooheon told Gun as they walked down the stairs together, Gunhee just nodded in response and proceeded to leave as Jooheon went up to the stage and then stood in front of it, his hands under his backpack straps that were over his chest. “Come up here, baby.” Hyunwoo said as he turned off the projectors, since he didn’t have another class for a few hours. “Why?” Jooheon asked, keeping his eyes on the ground. “Please?” Hyunwoo pouted, even though Jooheon wasn’t looking at him.

Of course the younger man couldn’t resist the other, so he went up on the stage and stood beside Hyunwoo, who was sitting in his little wheely chair. Hyunwoo stepped back from his desk and tugged Jooheon over so he was against the desk, leaning against it slightly until Hyunwoo leaned down, hooking Jooheon under his nice, thick thighs and lifting him up onto the desk, moving in between his legs and resting his hands on his thighs. “Why were you jealous today, baby? You know I’m yours.” Hyunwoo asked, watching as Jooheon just stared at his lap, his feet swinging back and forth next to Hyunwoo’s legs. “I said I wasn’t.” Jooheon grumbled, turning his head away as Hyunwoo laced their fingers together. “I know you were, don’t lie to me.” Hyunwoo murmured, bringing Jooheon’s hands up to press kisses against his fingers.

“I just don’t like that she was flirting with you, or even that close to you. I should only be that close to you.” He huffed again, his head still down. “But who am I dating?” Hyunwoo asked, holding Jooheon’s small hands in his larger ones, rubbing his thumbs over the back of Jooheon’s hands. “Me.” Jooheon answered, sighing when Hyunwoo squeezed his hands. “Exactly. I’m dating you because I like you and no one else. Her flirting had no affect on me, I  just replied bluntly - hoping she would get the idea that I wasn’t and will never be interested in her because I already have someone.” Hyunwoo told Jooheon who let out another smaller sigh. “Someone who I adore. Someone who makes my heart skip beats and someone who I want to take care of. No one could ever take your place, Jooheon.” Hyunwoo told him, trying to reassure him that none of that flirting worked. At all.

Jooheon was beginning to believe it, and he knew he was just being a brat and that Hyunwoo would never cheat on him or anything. “Look at me.” Hyunwoo said quietly, it took a few seconds but Jooheon lifted his head up to look at Hyunwoo, his eyes wide and his pout right there, out for the world to see but right now, it was only him and Hyunwoo in this big, quiet room. He felt like no one could ruin this moment. “I’m your boyfriend, okay? All yours. You don’t have to get jealous or be worried about other people. I only have eyes for you.” He told Jooheon, who just nodded and continued to pout. It seemed to be impossible for him to get rid of the pout even though he really, really wanted to.

“Should I kiss your pout away?” Hyunwoo asked, Jooheon nodded right after and let his eyes fall closed. Hyunwoo moved his hands from Jooheon’s and loosely wrapped one around his waist, the other going up to cup the side of Jooheon’s face. Hyunwoo leaned down, his pretty, plump lips planting kisses all along the side of Jooheon’s face and even a bit on his neck, obviously teasing the younger. “Hyunwoo~” Jooheon whined, swinging his feet a little as he moved one of his hands to gently grip on Hyunwoo’s arm that was in the air, his other hand going to hold onto Hyunwoo’s tie, trying to pull him down by light tugs, which worked. Jooheon fell back against his backpack as Hyunwoo slightly fell as well, his hand going beside Jooheon to hold himself up, not wanting to put too much weight on the smaller boy. Hyunwoo’s other hand went to Jooheon’s side as Jooheon’s hands were toying with Hyunwoo’s tie, causing it to become loose around his neck. It didn’t take long before either of them began to move slightly, deepening the kiss they were sharing by tilting heads to the side and there was even a bit of tongue involved in the kiss, that was until Hyunwoo pulled away to see that a string of spit connected from one pair of lips to the other, causing them both to laugh. Hyunwoo just pressed their lips together once again just as the door to the auditorium swung open and someone gasped, which caused Hyunwoo to pull away from Jooheon super quick, standing up straight as the other man came and slammed papers on Hyunwoo’s desk, a little sound that was similar to a sob leaving his lips as he turned to leave the room.

Jooheon was still a bit dazed from the kissing they were doing as he sat up once the door shut loudly. He blinked and looked up at Hyunwoo. “Who was that?” He asked, his head tilting to the side. “Mr. Yoo. He probably brought papers here that came from Hyungwon or something.” Hyunwoo sighed, standing with his hands on his hips. “Why did he react that way? Does he.. Not like gays or?” Hyunwoo laughed, shaking his head. “I used to date him, but I have zero feelings for him now, and he knows that. So I don’t know why he’s acting that way - especially when he has a boyfriend.” Hyunwoo sighed again. “Maybe.. You should go after him?” Jooheon suggested but Hyunwoo shook his head for a second time. “He should have knocked first, that was his own fault..” Hyunwoo murmured, standing with his hands on his hips for a few seconds before stepping closer to Jooheon again, tilting his chin upwards.

“Anyway.. Where were we?” Hyunwoo smirked, about to lean down to kiss Jooheon again but Jooheon just pressed a hand against his chest, letting out quiet giggles. “Nevermind where were we- I have to pick up Cheonsa, so I have to go.” Jooheon said to him so Hyunwoo stepped back, helping Jooheon off the desk. “Come to my house once you’re completely done work, okay? I wanna spend the evening with you and Cheonsa. Bring some lounging clothes.. I plan on stealing you for the night.” Jooheon told him in a sweet voice, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck to give him a quick little hug. “Alright. I’ll be there after I go home to change, okay?” Jooheon nodded, pulling away but Hyunwoo wasn’t done. His arm was still wrapped around Jooheon’s waist, so he pulled him close again and pressed their lips together one last time before they saw each other next. Jooheon smiled into the kiss before pulling away, Hyunwoo patting his bum as he walked away.

Once Jooheon walked out of the auditorium, he happily walked with a small bounce in his step out of the building, his cheeks still red and flushed, his lips slightly swollen and a darker pink than usual. As he reached the daycare, he was met with Minhyuk helping Cheonsa get ready to go home. “Hi Cheon!” Jooheon squeaked, his mood was really good at this point and almost nothing could ruin it. “Ready to go home?” He asked her, she just nodded and bounced a little from where Minhyuk zipped up her tiny coat before letting her run to Jooheon who already grabbed her bag and was ready to leave. “Oh! Jooheon!” Minhyuk called out, so Jooheon turned back to look at him. “Do you wanna see a movie with me tonight?” Minhyuk grinned as he asked but Jooheon just shook his head. “I can’t, Hyunwoo’s coming over tonight.” Minhyuk’s smile fell and he suddenly had an emotionless face. “You never have time for me anymore.” He grumbled, turning to go back into the room but was unfortunate enough to hear Jooheon’s reply that hurt him more than it should have, considering they’ve been broken up for months now.

“So what? We aren’t dating anymore.”

And with that, the two had parted ways. For now.


	8. a night with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot that i had this written already. sorry for taking so dang long to upload. work's been kicking my ass.
> 
> enjoy. (p.s i'm writing more,, and i'd like to finish this so expect more eventually!)

— thursday, october 5th, 2017 —

 

Hyunwoo knocked on Jooheon’s door and was met with the other calling out to come in, so he did. “I’m in the bathroom giving Cheonsa a bath! We’ll be out soon!” Hyunwoo put his bag down on the little stand next to the door and hung his coat up. This had been the second time he’s been in Jooheon’s apartment and it seemed so.. Cozy and warm in here - much different from his own house that was empty and cold. 

 

It took about five minutes until clean little Cheonsa came running out of the bathroom and into the living room, dressed in red shorts, a loose black sweater and some polka dot socks to match her shorts, and her hair was in a little messy bun with a headband wrapped around to keep her hair out of her face. Then out came Jooheon, his dark grey shirt drenched in water, his hair slightly damp in certain places. “Oh, hi.” Hyunwoo watched as Cheonsa ran around, obviously full of energy after her bath. “Hello to you too, handsome.” Jooheon went over to Hyunwoo, a big, warm smile on his face. “Was she a handful in there?” Hyunwoo asked, holding his hands out towards the younger boy. “Yeah.. Usually is, but I don’t mind. She’s just having fun.” Jooheon shrugged, about to cling onto Hyunwoo but he stopped himself. “Let me change real quick.” Jooheon turned around, going to the hallway before he turned. “Wanna come?” Hyunwoo nodded, following behind Jooheon to his room.

 

“I brought comfier clothes - yes, clothes comfier than these, should I change too?” Hyunwoo grabbed his bag on the way as quick as he could, stepping into the room to see Jooheon had already peeled off his wet shirt and Hyunwoo could not take his eyes off him. “Wow. I love your body.” Hyunwoo complimented in a breath, his eyes scanning over the others body.. Well, his torso. “Uh.. thank you.” Jooheon was blushing as he turned away slightly, sliding his other shirt on and then going to change his bottoms, wearing some basketball shorts. “I’ll be out there, okay?” He said to Hyunwoo, who was taking out his clothes. “Alright.” He replied, his voice quiet. He looked around a little, just taking in his surroundings before he changed out of his loose jeans and into the grey sweatpants, looking down at his shirt that was clinging to his body. He shrugged before folding his jeans and sticking them into the bag, zipping it up.

 

Hyunwoo made his way back to the living room, seeing that no one was there but there was some noise coming from the kitchen that wasn’t too far away. When he stepped into the kitchen, he was met with Jooheon digging around in the cabinets. “What are you lookin’ for, baby?” He asked, going over to stand next to Jooheon. “The spaghetti noodles. We haven’t eaten yet and I’m assuming you haven’t either. So.. Spaghetti.” Jooheon smiled, tiptoeing a little more until he finally spotted the spaghetti, letting everyone in the room know once he cheered for himself. “I’ll cook a nice meal for us, okay? Let me take care of you.” Jooheon turned to Hyunwoo, cupping his cheeks and giving him a sweet kiss to his lips. “I wanna help, too.” Hyunwoo said as he pulled Jooheon closer by his waist. “Fine, fine. Let’s make a meal together.” Jooheon let out a small giggle as his neck was pecked, tilting his head to the side. “Cheonsa usually plays in the living room, so let me go turn on some cartoons for her and stuff.” He nodded, watching the younger walk towards the living room.

 

Hyunwoo began searching around the kitchen, finding the rest of the ingredients for the spaghetti and laying them out, smiling up at Jooheon when he came back into the room. “Ooh, wow, thank you baby.” Jooheon placed his hands on Hyunwoo’s hips, standing behind him and pressing some kisses to his clothed back. Once they had everything organized well, they began cooking with sweet small talk that included flirting and the odd kissy noise to the other. After everything was all done, Jooheon gave Hyunwoo a soft kiss on the cheek and told him to head to the living room - and of course, Hyunwoo listened to the younger boy; making his way over to the couch when he entered the room, sitting down on the couch right behind where Cheonsa was playing. “Hey, Cheon.” Hyunwoo murmured, leaning forward a little and reaching out towards the small girl to poke her chubby little cheek. “Hi!” She murmured back, obviously not very interested in the other right now. “What’re you playing?” He asked, trying to bond with her as best as he could. “Toys.” He nodded, looking up when he felt Jooheon’s precense.

 

“And here we have the amazing spaghetti and garlic bread made by yours truly and his lover.”Jooheon placed Hyunwoo’s plate and Cheonsa’s plate on the coffee table before going to get his own, placing it down right next to the others. “Oh! A movie while we eat?” He asked, Hyunwoo nodded but Cheonsa squealed when she heard the word ‘movie’. It’s like something clicked inside her little head as “Moana!” left her tiny mouth. “Oh— are you okay with that?” Jooheon looked at Hyunwoo, who once again nodded with a loving smile. “Whatever the princess wants, she gets.” He said, reaching over to pat Jooheon’s thigh. “So does the prince.” He winked, moving a bit closer to Jooheon to wrap an arm around his waist as he put on a movie. “Don’t forget to eat, Cheon.” Jooheon reached to poke her since she was already mesmerized by the very beginning of the movie.

 

The three of them ate and watched the movie but once everyone was done and so was the movie, the littlest person in the room was already getting sleepy since it was getting.. late, and she had a full stomach. Jooheon figured he’d put her to sleep. “Do you.. wanna come? I’m gonna put her to sleep in her room tonight.” He asked Hyunwoo, tilting his head to the side. “I’ll stay here. Actually, I’ll quietly clean up while you do that, okay?” Jooheon nodded, quietly thanking him before leaving with Cheonsa down the hallway and to her room, the door creaking closed. Hyunwoo waited a minute or two before he turned off the tv and everything, getting up to take the plates into the kitchen, washing up all the stuff they used tonight and putting the left over ingredients away to where they were before - even wiping down the counters and the coffee table. It felt like forever before Jooheon came back, meeting Hyunwoo who was having a drink of water in the kitchen.

 

“Hey baby. She’s asleep?” Hyunwoo asked, opening an arm for the younger. “She is. At 8 p.m.. Should we have some fun?” Jooheon asked, his arms sliding around Hyunwoo’s waist as he looked up just a bit til their eyes met, a smile on both of their faces.

 

—

 

“No no..” Jooheon whined, moving a little to get more comfortable on Hyunwoo’s lap. “Like this.” Jooheon clicked the little camera icon on his phone screen and lifted the phone up to take a picture before sending it to Hyunwoo - who’s phone dinged right after. “Okay, now you try.” Hyunwoo lifted his phone up, pressing the icon like Jooheon did - only his camera was facing the wrong way. “..Why can’t I see myself?” He asked Jooheon, who just laughed and went to press the button to switch the cameras, then him and Hyunwoo popped up on the screen. “Okay, so there’s us. Now.. put it on you and take a picture.” Hyunwoo did as he was told and then sent it to Jooheon. “Oh.. my baby. You’re so cute..” Jooheon fell back against the couch, his phone dropping onto the floor but he didn’t care.

 

Hyunwoo had such a goofy looking smile on his face as he patted Jooheon’s thigh. He waited a few seconds before moving in between the others legs, moving to hover over him. “Oh— hi..” Jooheon’s cheeks tinted red and so did his ears. “Hi.” Hyunwoo said softly, leaning down to press some kisses against Jooheon’s cheeks; little giggles leaving the younger boys lips as he wrapped his arms around his muscular boyfriend’s shoulders, pulling him down on top of him. “You’re so big and.. like a bear. Could just keep you like this and sleep.” Jooheon spoke, his words muffled by Hyunwoo’s shoulder. “If I sleep on you, I might squish you in your sleep. I don’t want that.” Hyunwoo replied, lifting himself to press more kisses to Jooheon’s face. “Speaking of sleep.. Should we? It’s almost 11 p.m. I have work, and you have to come see me at work.” Hyunwoo asked, sitting up and reaching out to take Jooheon’s hands, pulling him to sit up too.

 

“Yes - let’s.. Carry me.” Jooheon whined, leaning against Hyunwoo’s chest. “Of course, my prince. Grab on.” Jooheon basically turned into a koala as he grasped onto Hyunwoo, his legs wrapping around him as well. Hyunwoo lifted Jooheon and got up with ease, making his way down the hall and to Jooheon’s room, laying him down on the bed. “Lemme get out of my clothes, baby.” Hyunwoo said when Jooheon wouldn’t let go. “Out.. of your clothes?” Jooheon questioned. “I usually sleep in my underwear.. Is that okay with you? If not, I can sleep in.. all my clo—“ “It’s okay with me!” He blurted out, his cheeks going pink again as he let go. He sat up and leaned over to turn on the bed side lamp just when Hyunwoo lifted his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the area where his bag was before beginning to pull off his sweats. Jooheon only blushed more and turned the light back off and laid down, hiding under the blanket. “What? Are you shy?” Hyunwoo asked, going to crawl into bed right next to Jooheon. “Uh huh..” Jooheon peeked out, looking at Hyunwoo who was getting under the blanket. “You wanna join me?” He asked, laying down on his back and looking over at Jooheon. “I heard skin-to-skin can make people feel closer to eachother. So this.. is good for us. But only if you’re comfortable.” Jooheon waited a few seconds because he didn’t want to seem  _ too _ eager to sleep with his boyfriend.

 

_ Skin-to-skin. _

 

Jooheon slowly sat up to lift his shirt. “My body isn’t as good as yours… so, sorry.” He mumbled in what seemed to be a sad tone. Hyunwoo continued to watch - admiring Jooheon’s torso that was lit up from the moonlight from the window. “Be quiet.” He whispered, opening his arms. “ _ I think you’re absolutely beautiful _ .” Jooheon went to lay down in Hyunwoo’s arms, their warm chests pressing together; arms sliding around eachother. “Not comfortable enough to take off your bottoms? That’s okay. Just feeling your skin like this makes me really sleepy.. I know I’m going to sleep good with you this close..” Hyunwoo whispered, one of his hands going up to run his fingers through Jooheon’s hair. “I.. haven’t slept like this for so long.. It’s so nice.” Hyunwoo smiled. “C’mere. I want a kiss.” He used his other hand to tilt Jooheon’s chin up, pressing his lips to the others in a soft, sweet kiss where they both moved just a bit before pulling away. “I hope we can sleep like this every night eventually..” Hyunwoo told Jooheon, who tensed up just a bit. Long term relationships scared him.. but when he realized Hyunwoo was truly a loving, caring man - he relaxed and nodded. “I hope so, too..” And then it was quiet, and in no time, Hyunwoo’s snores were heard throughout the room as Jooheon fell asleep.

 

— friday, october 6th, 2017 —

 

“Jooheon?!” A voice was heard in the apartment, which caused Jooheon to stir around in his sleep before his eyes fluttered open to see Hyunwoo’s back that his face was pressed up against. He sat up very carefully and looked over to see the time. “Who’s coming here at 7 a.m?” He whispered, laying back down to stretch. He turned over, pressing kisses to Hyunwoo’s back as a hand reached around, rubbing it along his chest and stomach. “Hyunwoo? Time to get up if you wanna go home to get ready for work..” Jooheon’s voice was raspy as he spoke. Hyunwoo stirred a little in his sleep just like Jooheon had, before turning over to wrap his arms around Jooheon - basically laying on him. “Wanna stay here with you.. So warm.” Hyunwoo murmured, staying still in his spot and beginning to snore again. “Happy birthd-“ The voice belonged to Minhyuk, who bursted into the room and turned on the light. “Oh god— I’m sorry, Heon- Forgot to tell you that I’d be here for birthday coffee today. I’ll leave.” Minhyuk covered his eyes, turned off the light and left the room. “Who.. was that?” Hyunwoo asked as Jooheon sighed. “Minhyuk.. Let me free. I’m gonna go.. and tell him to stay. Even though he didn’t tell me about these plans of his.” Jooheon sighed again once Hyunwoo let him go. “Come out if you want some coffee.” Jooheon smiled, kissing Hyunwoo’s forehead and putting on his own shirt before walking out of the room to be met with Minhyuk who was still putting on his shoes. 

 

“Hyuk. Stop. Come in the kitchen.” Jooheon walked past, going straight to the kitchen and turning on the light then beginning to make coffee. Minhyuk wandered into the kitchen, sitting down at the table and just.. staying quiet. “I wish you would have told me about this.. I would have got up earlier to look somewhat presentable.” Jooheon mumbled, sitting down across from Minhyuk. “I know. I thought I did.. but I must’ve forgot.. and thought I did.” Minhyuk looked over at Jooheon, but he was a bit startled when Hyunwoo stumbled into the kitchen - half naked. “Oh-“ Minhyuk looked away from the older man, his eyes moving to his lap. Jooheon smiled and stood up, his hand brushing against Hyunwoo’s as he went to the counter to get some cups from the cabinet. “The usual Hyuk?” Jooheon asked, clearing his throat. “No.. extra sugar today, please.” Hyunwoo looked over at Minhyuk, staring at him for a few seconds before going to stand behind Jooheon, wrapping his arms around the younger and laying his head on Jooheon’s shoulder. “Should I call into work sick today? So class can be cancelled and we can just stay in bed? And we have some birthday fun.” Hyunwoo murmured, pressing a kiss to Jooheon’s neck. “No, silly.. You can always stay the night again.. Or Cheonsa and I can come over.” Jooheon replied, finishing up Minhyuk’s cup of coffee before working on Hyunwoo’s. “What do you like in your coffee?” Hyunwoo seemed to think for a second. “Nothing. Just plain coffee.” Jooheon nodded, pouring some coffee into a cup and pushing it to the side. “Go and sit. I’ll bring it to you.” Hyunwoo nodded, going over to sit across from Minhyuk - in Jooheon’s previous spot.

 

Jooheon brought Minhyuk and Hyunwoo’s coffee over before making his own, going over to sit by Hyunwoo but was pulled into his lap instead. “Anyway..” Minhyuk sighed, a bit of hurt in his voice. “Uh.. I don’t think we’ve ever.. formally met. My name’s Minhyuk.” Jooheon gave him a look as he drank from his cup. “I’m one of Jooheon’s close friends.” Hyunwoo nodded, taking a sip of his cup. “I’m.. his boyfriend, but since you’re his close friend. I bet you knew that.” There was a smile on Hyunwoo’s face. “I knew that. You two..” Minhyuk hesitated for a second. “Make a cute couple.” Minhyuk smiled again - but of course, it was fake. “Thank you.” Hyunwoo’s cheeks actually tinted pink as he leaned his cheek against Jooheon’s shoulder, his glasses becoming crooked. “Is Cheonsa up? I can take her with me to work, if you want.” Minhyuk looked up at Jooheon, his head tilting to the side. “Not yet. You can wake her if you want.. She might be a bit sleepy - she woke up during the night because she had a little bit of a bad dream.. She wanted milk from an actual bottle. And you know I can’t say no to her.” Jooheon told him, sighing a little and leaning against Hyunwoo. “C-can you get dressed before I wake her up?” Minhyuk looked at Hyunwoo, now, who was just about to get Jooheon off his lap and stand up.

 

“It’s okay. Cheonsa has seen me with no shirt on, and she’s seen you  _ and _ Gunhee without a shirt on, too.” Jooheon replied, but was patted on the thigh by Hyunwoo. “I’ll go get dressed, baby. I have to head home before work, anyway.” Jooheon nodded and got up, he could see the annoyed look on Minhyuk’s face as Hyunwoo left the room. “What?” Jooheon whispered. “Don’t let him walk around Cheonsa like that. His junk is all out there and everything.” Minhyuk got up from his seat, too. “He didn’t remove any of his clothes until we went to bed. Calm down.” Jooheon went over, going to grab a re-usable coffee mug from the cabinet and poured the rest of the coffee in there, making it the usual way Minhyuk enjoyed it and covering it up before getting Cheonsa’s snack ready. He was now alone in the kitchen at this point and it was very quiet throughout the place.


End file.
